The Greater Fight
by SeungLee
Summary: Kenshin is not the only with a past of regrets and pain. He is soon to find out Kaoru will need him much more than ever as someone from her family will try to take her life, and his master will be the key to her survival. Takes place after the show...
1. Intro

…**The Greater Fight …**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Takes place after the ending of the show…Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want…"

"So you are going after the girl, hmph! You're pathetic."

"You couldn't possibly understand! You are just a distant relative that is supposed to watch over her."

"That I have done well," the man smirked as he stood up in his personal hut. "She hasn't recalled any of the memories without the key word and my voice. And I never had to leave Kyoto."

"Ha," the woman let out a laugh. "So you did do that after all…did that stupid hypnosis trick, well she is going to need those memories in order to defeat me. For I will have my revenge, and it will be on the child that is from the man and woman that destroyed me."

"Do you think she will be an easy target, you have yourself completely fooled."

"She is an easy target without her true memories, memories you will not give to her," the woman unsheathed her sword and earn a chuckle from the larger man. He stood to his full glory of his height and smirked down at the woman.

"Fine, we shall race to Tokyo to see who will reach the girl first," the man smirked. "Only then will fate decide if she is meant to take you apart or you will finally get your revenge."

"Yes, let us let fate decide…" the woman smirked as she raced out of the hut and the man following after her.

"Do you think she will fall to you easily," Seijurou Hiko drew his sword and attacked the woman who used her sword to block his attack. "I might be a distant relative but still we share a similar blood line."

"You are just like that idiot, I'm glad he and his wife are dead!"

"Yes, by your hands!"

"Everyone was killing at that time, even your stupid apprentice," the woman smirked and he pushed her off of him. "I will kill that girl…"

"You will not," Hiko growled and began running away from the woman as she quickly recovered as she chased after him.

"Why do you still want to protect that girl," the woman shouted as she thrusted after him but he dodged it without even breaking a sweat. She growled and followed after him, she knew he was going to rush to Tokyo no matter how they fought along the way. It was going to be a long trip there; she would not give up the fight. She would reach Tokyo and take the life of the last Kamiya… Kaoru Kamiya would be pay for the sins of her parents. She would pay greatly for all of the things she had to suffer as she retrained her left hand in order to wield a sword.

"I will not let you Sakura Kamiya to go after your niece," Hiko whispered to himself as he rushed towards the Kamiya Dojo, he needed to keep her safe even if it meant he would need to restore some painful memories that he and Kaoru's father tried to keep her from. "I just hope that idiot apprentice of mine will keep her safe, you better Kenshin…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The now twenty-nine year old red head samurai sneezed as he looked up to the sky. He arched his eyebrow but thought nothing of it as he returned to his chores at the Kamiya Dojo. He smiled as Yahiko Myojin was running away from an extremely upset Kaoru Kamiya who was swinging around her wooden sword in order to hit Yahiko. Knowing the young future swordsman was trying to ruffle Kaoru's feathers by calling her ugly or some other name. Kenshin Himura, once known as Hitokiri Battousai, smiled his usual wanderer smile as scene unfolded before him. He was splashed with water as young Ayame and Suzume were laughing at him.

"Uncle Keni," Ayame chanted.

Suzume smiled, "Uncle Keni!"

"You were day dreaming!"

"No he was staring at Auntie Kaoru!"

Kenshin had a stunned expression on his face, "Wha…no, I think Yahiko has made Miss Kaoru mad once again, that he did."

"No, I have to agree with the girls on this one," Sanosuke Sagara said with a fish bone between his teeth and staring down at the wanderer who looked at him dazed. "I think you and missy should finally just get together and save us all the trouble."

"Sano, I really don't know what you are talking about, that I don't," Kenshin said shrugging it off as Yahiko ran past them with Kaoru hot on his tail. "When is Doctor Gensai going to return with Miss Megumi?"

"Dun know, I guess when they finish with the emergency they had." Sanosuke shrugged, "The fox will probably take her time."

"What was that?" Megumi came up behind him with her hand son her hips. Sanosuke looked over at the female doctor as Doctor Gensai was laughing behind her as his two granddaughters attacked him. Gensai just hugged him in return as Kenshin took in the sigh, hoping one day to settle down to have children of his own.

"Sir Ken," Megumi said with a bright smile on her face trying her hardest to get Kaoru even more riled up. She had noticed well, heard from quite a distance Kaoru yelling at Yahiko for something. Though it was difficult to understand what she was saying but it was pretty sure about being ugly. "You shouldn't be doing that! Let me help you!"

"No it's quite alight Miss Megumi," Kenshin said with his usual bright smile. "That it is! I don't mind, that I don't." Kenshin stood up and dusted his butt off and his legs. He smiled and looked over to see Kaoru completely frozen. Kenshin instantly got worried as he rushed to her side to see her holding a dagger with a note attached to it. "Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at him with blank eyes, "I…I…"

"What's the matter missy," Sanosuke asked as Yahiko was hiding behind him. Yahiko then grabbed the letter from her as Sanosuke looked over the boy's shoulder.

"Huh," Yahiko arched his eyebrow. "Little one, I know that you probably don't know or remember yet…but you are going to die. I promise you, you won't have to feel lonely anymore…you will meet your parents after your blood is dripping from my sword…Kaoru what's this about?"

"I…I…" Kenshin gathered up the blank looking Kaoru into his arms. She almost seemed completely dazed if not already there, Megumi pressed her hand on her forehead.

"There is no fever," Megumi said softly. "Let's get her inside…"

"Right," Kenshin said gathering Kaoru up into his arms. Once Kenshin was away from sight the others began talking.

"Yahiko, hand me the letter," Gensai said as Yahiko did as instructed. "Oh dear…I knew this day would one day come."

"What are you talking about," Sanosuke asked.

Gensai sighed, "Kaoru's aunt Sakura has returned."

"She's never mentioned an aunt before," Yahiko stated bluntly. "How can she not remember which part of her family is alive and who is not."

"Because she can't," Gensai said sadly.

"What do you mean," Megumi asked suddenly concerned for her younger friend. "How can she forget, she doesn't seem like the type to have gotten amnesia…"

Gensai shook his head, "She went under something called hypnosis. Only a key word and voice will trigger some of those dark memories, the memories of her parents' murder…"

"Murder," Sanosuke, Megumi, and Yahiko all looked in shock. Gensai sat down on the edge as he watched Ayame and Suzume play in the open court area of the Dojo. He smiled sadly as he then looked up at the three, "Yes, murder…they were killed before young Kaoru's very eyes during the revolution."

"I have only heard about hypnosis doing certain things like that," Megumi said softly as she sat down on both of her knees. "Doctor Gensai…what exactly happened to cause you to use that technique?"

Gensai sighed, "It wasn't I who decided on it, it was Kaoru's distant uncle who did. He figured it would be the best for Kaoru to grow up with those memories on the surface, even as a young child she sought for revenge on her aunt. He didn't want a young girl's hands to be stained with blood or seeking for it."

"Who would have thought our missy would be have a past like that," Sanosuke said softly as Kenshin appeared before them. He apparently had heard everything as his fists were in tight balls at his sides.

"Please tell me what happened," Kenshin requested as he sat down to Gensai.

"I cannot recall how old Kaoru was, but it during the revolution but it was sometime after did Sakura kill her own brother and sister-in-law." Gensai said as he closed his eyes, "As you all know the Kamiya Kasshin has been practiced in this family for several generations…Sakura was not excluded but she did wander off on her to learn other things. Learning these other styles and weaponry did she come back when Kaoru was just in her teenage years…" Gensai paused at the sad memory, "I was doing a check up on Kaoru's mother when Sakura entered and slew her before my eyes…she asked me where Kaoru and her father were. I didn't answer but it was kind of hard not to tell where they were…"

"Practicing," Yahiko said softly and made a sad smirk.

"That's right Yahiko," Gensai said sadly. "Kaoru's father fought with Sakura after telling her to run, which she did and saw her mother in the condition she was in. We ran together as fast as we could to look for help…but it would all be too late. The moment we arrived with people to help us is when Sakura plunged her sword through her father's body. Luckily for us, her uncle was here at the time…visiting like he usually did."

"What did her uncle do," Megumi asked.

"He was a swordsman, but since he was a distant relative…surname was different of course, but he loved Kaoru very much," Gensai said softly with a small smile. "After training her to keep her mind off of her parents' untimely death, it occurred to all of us that were close to her that she wanted revenge. So the past I would say, five or six years…she hasn't recalled a day of it."

"I have not heard of hypnosis for being used for that kind of situation," Kenshin said softly.

"It can be," Gensai said slowly. "We figured it was the best knowing that Kaoru would soon have to face the demons of the past later in life…so we figured we could at least protect her even for a little bit. It would seem that her uncle will more than likely be on his way here to see Kaoru."

"Will Kaoru be alright once she receives them back to the surface," Yahiko asked concerned.

"I doubt it," Sanosuke added in. "Those memories have been repressed in order to protect her, we can't know for sure that the Kaoru we know will remain the same once those memories come to the surface."

"Wow, I'm impressed you said something smart for a change," Megumi looked up at Sanosuke that smirked.

"You know you love me," Sanosuke bent down to kiss her cheek as she slowly stood up. "How do you think the letter has effected Kaoru?"

"When she wakes up she should be fine," Gensai said softly. "Her memories probably wanted to come up so she could understand why someone was after her…knowing somewhere deep in her heart that she knows who is after her life…and yet not being able to put it into words or faces."

"Then all we can do is wait," Kenshin said as he stood up and went back over to Kaoru's room.

"I wish he would hurry up already," Yahiko groaned.

"Yeah, I mean can't he get it into this thick skull Missy loves him," Sanosuke said as Megumi wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Well it took you several beatings before you told me," Megumi said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "If I recall, you were on death's door before you told me anything on how you really felt."

"I saw that coming a mile away," Yahiko said with his hands behind his head. "I mean come on; you two were the typical love/hate relationship thing going for yea!"

"Who asked you," Sanosuke said with a growl.

"Anyway!" Megumi quickly turning the tables so Yahiko didn't have a bruise on his head, "I think this will either bring them closer together or pull them further apart."

"You think so?"

"It will depend on how Kaoru handles the situation at hand…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaoru stirred and placed a hand on her forehead, "Awww…my head." Kaoru sat up in her futon and looked at her surroundings she was in her room but not alone. She turned her head up to see Hiko standing in a corner of her room. She looked at him stunned as he knelt down beside her and pressed his hand on her forehead.

"Master Hiko what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked as she looked towards her door, "Does Kenshin know you are here?"

Hiko smirked, "Everything is going to be alright, Princess…"

Kaoru's eyes widened at the mention of _Princess_…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, I've been meaning to write this story for quite a long time. It's been sitting in my notebook for like FOREVER! Well I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!


	2. Chapter One

**Riyo-The-Protector**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Angel** **of** **loneliness**: I'm so glad you liked the story. I hope this update was soon enough for you!

**Kintora**: I'm not on a story rampage…ok maybe I am! I just have way too many ideas in my head and I try to get them all down as fast as I can before I forget them. I will update Gundam Seed …just have to make sure I got all the kinks I want out of it.

**Gabyhyatt**: thanks!

**Tree**: well I hope this answers your request for more!

…**The Greater Fight …**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Takes place after the ending of the show…Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter One**

Kaoru stirred and placed a hand on her forehead, "Awww…my head." Kaoru sat up in her futon and looked at her surroundings she was in her room but not alone. She turned her head up to see Hiko standing in a corner of her room. She looked at him stunned as he knelt down beside her and pressed his hand on her forehead.

"Master Hiko what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked as she looked towards her door, "Does Kenshin know you are here?"

Hiko smirked, "Everything is going to be alright, Princess…"

Kaoru's eyes widened at the mention of _Princess_…Kaoru felt a rush of sensations and emotions that ran through her body. She stiffened as her memories that were pushed so far back in her mind came to the surface as someone breaking from the water. Smells from long ago seemed just like yesterday, as pictures of days that were long forgotten have resurfaced and it was all seen in her eyes. Hiko rushed to her side as tears came from her eyes and he knew that she had remembered that painful day. He closed his eyes hoping there would be any other way, but the truth of the matter she would have to face her own demons one day. Kaoru then put on a smile on her face, "Hello Uncle, it's been a long time since we sat together like this."

Hiko nodded, "Yes it has. How are you feeling?"

"My head feels a bit strange," Kaoru told him and Hiko smiled. "I wish you could have told me something in Kyoto instead of waiting till now."

Hiko nodded, "I didn't think you really needed to remember me…at least not at the time. You seemed perfectly happy with the way things had turned out after we had used hypnosis on you, I was afraid to bring up any bad memories."

Kaoru nodded, "I see…so how have you been fairing uncle?"

"I have been well," Hiko answered. "It would seem I had arrived before Sakura did."

"She left a note," Kaoru said plainly. "She already has taken the lives of my mother and father, what else does she want?"

"She wants to make sure there is no one left to teach your family's sword style," Hiko said as he opened the door and stepped out. He motioned for Kaoru to follow him, she stood up and followed after him. "The reasons I cannot completely know, but I figure that you do…" Kaoru just simply nodded, "I see. Then…I guess are you up to some light sparring with me?"

"You can't be serious," Kaoru said putting her hands on her hips and pointing a figure up at Hiko. "I just woke up with repressed memories all on the surface and you want me to spar you? I haven't sparred you in like six years! And even then you don't go full out on me, so how is that a way for me to learn to defend myself against that crazy bitch!"

Hiko was stunned at her sudden outburst, _At least that hasn't changed about her since she got her memories. Damn, why did I have to be the one to do this?_

"Another thing, your apprentice is living here? How am I suppose to explain that you, his master…are my distant relative," Kaoru was loud enough to wake up her residents in her home. Kenshin came out to nearly fall to the ground in surprise to see his master there and Yahiko was all giddy but confused. Kenshin and Yahiko quickly were standing on the side lines watching the confrontation between Hiko and Kaoru. "That is not going to be something I am looking forward to telling him! I mean, I didn't even know who you were in Kyoto…why did you block those memories of you out too? I don't get you, you were weird before, you were weird in Kyoto, and you ARE STILL WEIRD!"

"Calm down, will you," Hiko said with a gruff tone. "Sheesh, you make it sound like I planned on all of this to happen."

"Why do I have such strange family members," Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Uh…Miss Kaoru…" Kaoru looked over in shock to see Yahiko and Kenshin looking at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Eh," Kaoru was at a loss for words.

"She's going to be sparring with me," Hiko said with a smile as Kenshin fell to the ground in shock. "That is after I can find that other sword your father hid from you."

"What sword," Kaoru asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You'll see," Hiko said as he walked over to the storage house. Kaoru then followed after him but would be stopped by Kenshin pulling on her arm. Kaoru turned to look at him as he held surprise in his eyes.

"Why is Master Hiko here," Kenshin asked and Kaoru turned to look at the ground unable to meet his deep violet eyes. "Miss Kaoru…"

"He is my uncle," Kaoru said softly as Kenshin felt like a ton of bricks hit him on the head. "He is a distant relative but still he is my uncle. I guess during your ten years of wandering he ended up spending some time here…I always use to make fun of him for making pottery…"

"You sound like you have many fond memories with him," Kenshin said softly as he held her hand. "Is there something I need to know, Miss Kaoru? I would like to help in any way I can, that I do."

Kaoru shook her head, "This is a family matter…and it will be dealt accordingly." Kaoru's voice had turned dark and it frightened him, it didn't sound nothing like the Kaoru he had gotten to know. Her voice was distant and ran to the storage house once his grip was loose enough to do so. Yahiko stood next to the red headed man; both were stunned in the change of tone in her voice. It was almost as she was a female version of Battousai and that was a very frightening thought.

"Kenshin," Yahiko called to him softly. "Do you think she is going to be alright?"

"Miss Kaoru will be fine Yahiko," Kenshin said with his usual smile but then it fell when he heard thrashing from the storage house.

"Well it sounds like she is making some noise," Yahiko said with an arched eyebrow as objects flew out of the storage house. "Yup, Kaoru is completely the same…"

"Well I don't think the hypnosis completely changed her Yahiko, just kept some unhappy memories repressed, that it did." Kenshin then got up and then got hit in the head by a book. "ORO!"

"I'm sorry Kenshin," Kaoru came out of the storage house and knelt next to the fallen wanderer. She looked over the small read mark that the book had left on his head as he sat up. "That wasn't for you, it was for uncle."

"Good thing I'm still faster than you," Hiko said materializing behind Yahiko. The taller man hated to admit it, but the Kamiya women scorn is very frightening. They seemed to have that familiar trait, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn…and God knew it was so true for that young woman kneeling by his idiot apprentice.

"I'm fine Miss Kaoru, that I am." Kenshin said with his usual smile. "Why were you trying to hit Master for?"

"He took the sword away from me before I could even take a look at it," Kaoru said pointing over to Hiko who held out the sword. It was a complete replica of the one Hiko had at his side. He smirked as Kenshin recognized it without hesitation, it was the same sword that the man had made for him and Hiko so many years ago. Why would Kaoru have one just like it, and stored away in her storage house none the less? There were so many questions and it didn't feel as if there was enough to time to digest it all if or when the answers came. Kenshin stood up with the gentle help from Kaoru. "So why won't you let me have it?"

"Because my dear," Hiko said as he placed the sword at his side with his own. "I want to make sure you can still handle yourself before I let you play with your new toy. Besides princess, you owe me a light sparring match."

"You're CRAZY!" Kaoru shouted at him and Yahiko looked rather interested in the matter.

"What's the matter Ugly," Yahiko teased. "You got some memories back and you are afraid to battle your uncle?"

"Yahiko," Kaoru said in her usual annoyed tone with the boy. "Fine, uncle you'll have your sparring match."

"Are you sure Miss Kaoru," Kenshin asked completely worried about the girl. He knew about Hiko's tactics for training and Hiko just smiled at him.

"I won't do the same thing to her like I did to you," Hiko said laughing. "Besides, Kaoru didn't learn the Hiten Mitsurugi style, we're just going to have a simple sparring match between us. That's all…there is nothing wrong with that. Granted this girl knows kind of a mix style of Hiten Mitsurugi and Kamiya Kasshin. This will be fun!"

"You would say something like that," Kaoru said annoyed. "How did I end up with all the crazy relatives?"

"Hey, who are you calling crazy," Hiko said slightly offended. "I was able to lose your psycho pathetic aunt on the way here from Kyoto. So you should be thanking me, not insulting me."

"You haven't changed at all," Kaoru said crossing her arms. "You're still very arrogant…"

"Got that right," Kenshin agreed and got hit on the head.

"Who asked you," Hiko said as he held his fist over Kenshin's head. "At least she listened to me, you on the other hand were not so eager to listen to my wise words. Hey, speaking of which I can remember one…"

"NO!" Kaoru shouted blushing and Yahiko looked over in interest.

"Do tell," Yahiko said with a smirk on his lips. "Did Ugly here do something stupid?"

"Oh, I have plenty of wonderful memories about this little lady here," Hiko said with a wide grin as Kaoru turned bright, extremely bright red. "Lets see, which one is my favorite?" Hiko began stroking his chin as Kaoru clapped a hand over his mouth and Kenshin had to smile, he wasn't the only one that Hiko seemed to remember embarrassing moments from. Then again, Hiko tended to remember the embarrassing moments a lot better than he did other things. He could not understand why this great swordsman would remember the moments that caused people such embarrassment, maybe it was some warped sense of humor.

"AWWW, come on Kaoru let him tell me the stories," Yahiko begged.

"No way," Kaoru said with a blush still on her cheeks. "I don't need to recall any of them, THANK YOU!"

"Hey what's with all the ruckus about," Sanosuke said walking into the dojo and stopped when he saw Hiko. "What is he doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Hiko said with a smirk. He pointed at Kaoru, "She's my niece…and that's…" Hiko pointed at Kenshin, "My idiot apprentice."

Sanosuke laughed and then paused for a moment, "Wait…you're related to Missy?"

Kaoru groaned, "Distant uncle…from my father's side of the family."

"Wow," Sanosuke whistled. "Wait till Fox hears about this one, but wait doesn't Doctor Gensai know?"

Hiko nodded, "Doctor Gensai has been a good family friend…at least to the Kamiya family. He and I made the decision in order to protect Kaoru from herself."

"I see," Sanosuke said with a smile. "So missy, you were a bad little girl eh?"

"Shut up!" Kaoru stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest. "I knew something like this would happen one day, Uncle would return not to protect me but to embarrass me!"

"Stop you're whining," Hiko threw a wooden sword at the girl and she caught it with ease. Hiko then got his own wooden sword and began walking towards the dojo's main practice hall. Kaoru sighed and followed after him as did the others. They wanted to see what was going on, Hiko stood in ready position and Kaoru did the same. "You ready princess?"

"I wish you would stop calling me that," Kaoru groaned and glared back at her uncle. "This really isn't fair, I haven't practiced in a long time."

"You need to stop whining," Hiko said as he charged at her with his god like speed and Kaoru in return went at a similar speed. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke nearly fell over in surprise. Kaoru was able to move as fast as Hiko, however their wooden swords wouldn't last long. After each block and blow the wood would become brittle with each strike. Kaoru growled and got the spare sword from Hiko's side and Hiko drew his sword.

"You're a royal pain in the ass," Kaoru muttered and Hiko arched his eyebrow.

"I'm glad your mother isn't alive or she would blame me for that language just now," Hiko said with a smirk. "Your father would probably keep me from training with you."

"Shut up," Kaoru said annoyed and Hiko sighed.

"Some things never change," Hiko said as he blocked one of Kaoru's strikes.

"Is it just me, or she seem REALLY different," Sanosuke asked the two smaller men.

"Whoa…" Yahiko said in awe as he watched the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style duking it out with Hiko…who was the master of Hiten Mitsurugi. It was completely a jaw dropper for the young student and he now wanted to be like Kaoru. She had skills, skills that were more than just repressed. They were always there just unable to come to the surface. "I want to be just like Kaoru…sorry Kenshin, but Kaoru has got some mad skills!"

Kenshin smiled, "That she does. However, it worries me, that it does."

"What do you mean," Sanosuke asked.

"The story Doctor Gensai told us about Miss Kaoru worries me, that's all." Kenshin said with a small smile. "If this woman is really after Miss Kaoru's life…Miss Kaoru will be forced to defend herself, even though the sword is a reverse blade it can still be flipped over, that it can."

"So are you saying that Kaoru might kill her own aunt," Yahiko said quietly as he watched Kaoru throw another attack at Hiko who dodged it with ease. Kaoru made a face but it was her typical face expression, for at least the moment…nothing was out of the ordinary except for her abilities. "She won't, she grew up with the idea that a sword is not meant to kill, only to protect."

"That might be so," Sanosuke said simply as he watched their little missy going at it with Hiko. The two didn't seem to be breaking a sweat, at least not yet. "But this is a Kaoru with memories of her parents' death and she knows who took their lives. It won't be as easy to forget now that they are all on the surface and a few new abilities as it seems."

"We must have faith that Miss Kaoru will be alright, that we should. We should also help her in anyway we can," Kenshin said as he stepped forward with a smile on his face. "I think that is enough you two…why don't we have some breakfast before you two go do another sparring match."

Kaoru and Hiko both stopped at the mention of food, Kaoru put the sword back into it's sheath as Hiko followed suit. The two bowed towards each other and left the room. Kenshin made his way over to the kitchen where he would prepare breakfast as Yahiko and Sanosuke stood there recalling the match between Hiko and Kaoru. The two didn't know what to make of it, and from the looks of it…neither did Kenshin. It was all too much in one moment to digest but it had happened before them. Kaoru wasn't just their normal Kaoru any longer; she had some bitter memories and former abilities now on the surface for an added bonus. There was no way of telling how the outcome will be for her if or when she meets her aunt face to face. Would she stain her hands with blood? Or will they remain as clean as they have always been? Yahiko didn't want to worry about Kaoru, but she was like an older sister and he grew worried. Sanosuke was thinking the same thing, Kaoru was like his younger sister and if anything were to change her drastically it would break everyone's heart…especially Kenshin's.

"Do you think she will change?"

"I dunno, what about you?"

"I can't say, but it seems as everything is going to be a little different now," Yahiko said sadly. "I almost wished that woman never came back so we could keep Kaoru the same way. No risk of her changing."

"Wow, you sounded grown up there Yahiko," Sanosuke teased and Yahiko grew red in fury.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A groan could be heard as a figure slowly stood up and glanced up at the sky. **Damn you, Hiko. **Sakura stood up and massaged the back of her neck where Hiko had hit her. She growled as she stood up and began making her way to Tokyo once again. She would enjoy her time and make sure her men continued to observe the girl and those around her. She knew that she had already received her note and now Hiko probably gave her repressed memories a kick to the surface. It didn't matter if she knew or didn't, she would die at her hands. She might have lost the battle but she would her own personal war that had been raging in her for several years.

"I will not lose to a little girl…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well here is the chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll try to make them as long as I can…I know I hate short chapters. But knowing me they'll probably get longer gradually. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter Two

**Animemistress419**: Well, I write for my favorite animes…so hehehe, just means you and I have some things in common. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Riyo-The-Protector**: Well, I'm glad you and I so totally agree about kaoru being a little more kick butt. Ever since the show aired on I think on cartoon network it's been going in my head…what can I do about her to make her a little more kick butt. So I had a story idea and never wrote it until now! So I hope you can hang in there and enjoy the story!

**Angel of loneliness**: Well, I am a pretty fast updater…depending on how many chapters are prewritten and I am not still fixing. So thanks and hope that you continue to read!

**Kintora**: Well…sometimes family can suck. And I have bitchy aunts, but they don't go that extreme. Hehehe, thanks for your review!

…**The Greater Fight …**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Takes place after the ending of the show…Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

"How long have they been going at it?" Sanosuke asked as he appeared at the doorsteps of the Kamiya Dojo. He saw the wandering samurai but he was no longer physically going anywhere and yet it would appear that his mind was wandering somewhere or other. It had been a few days since Hiko's arrival and Kaoru had grown distant from all of them. She had chosen to just spar and train with Hiko, which actually meant danger zone due to the fact they sparred all over the Kamiya Dojo property. Sanosuke gently stepped out of the way as Hiko blocked another attack from Kaoru who looked like a crazed woman.

"They have been going at it for quite some time," Megumi answered for him and getting a kiss in return. Megumi smiled, "I stopped by this morning to check on that one wound Kaoru received from Master Hiko, but it would appear she won't sit still long enough for me to patch it up."

Sanosuke sighed, "What about Yahiko?"

"That boy is flirting with Tsubame today," Megumi winked and Sanosuke laughed.

"What about Kenshin," Sanosuke asked as Kenshin was lost in his own world doing laundry.

"He's been as distant after…"

"After what?"

"After hearing a conversation between Master Hiko and Kaoru in the dojo's practice room."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say Kaoru is no longer the sweet and rough girl, her heart has become cold and …"

"She's turned into the way Kenshin was, ready to throw his life away if needed. The very vibrant missy we all got to know and love is slipping through our fingers," Sanosuke cursed under his breath but was not missed by Megumi. "Why did it have to change like this…I mean, Kenshin should have at least been close to telling her."

"Even if that is true," Megumi sighed. "Sir Ken is the only that can bring back our Kaoru. But until this matter is settled with her Aunt…we won't know for sure what any of us can do till then."

"I guess you're right," Sanosuke said wrapping an arm around Megumi's shoulders. "I almost miss her hitting me in the head with that wooden sword of hers."

"I miss watching it," Megumi teased.

"Whose side are you on," Sanosuke pouted and Megumi kissed his cheek.

"Yours, but I have to admit the former fighter for higher afraid of little Kaoru is quite cute," Megumi winked and snuggled into his standing embrace.

"Hey Kenshin," Hiko's voice called out and he was standing over the dazed Kenshin.

"Huh," Kenshin finally coming out of his dazed haze looked up at his mater.

"Spar the princess for me," Hiko said as Kaoru was standing with her hands on her hips. She had been practicing with the reverse blade of her own as Hiko finally was letting her today use it. "I'm hungry…so you can go full out with her or at least just keep her entertained, I have a feeling princess there won't hold back with me…so she just might be nice to you."

"Men and their stomachs," Kaoru said with a huff and Kenshin did as he was told. He got into a ready position as Kaoru did the same.

"Do you think this is wise," Megumi asked as she and Sanosuke quickly made their way over to Hiko. Hiko just smirked, "Aren't they on two different levels?"

"That's the way it's supposed to appear," Hiko said with a smirk on his lips. "Just because they use two different sword disciplines doesn't mean they don't fair well against each other."

"You better not go too easy on me Kenshin," Kaoru warned as she held her sword ready.

"As you wish Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said as Kaoru charged at him and the two were now sparring. Kenshin was impressed with Kaoru's speed and agility, it would appear it had always been there but never truly brought out to the surface. However when it came to skill, Kenshin still had the upper hand on the offensive side but defensively Kaoru had the upper hand. Kenshin let out a small grunt as he deflecting one of Kaoru's attacks and the pattern of their swords would dance on.

"Is it just me or did Kenshin's eyes just flashed gold," Sanosuke said as he pointed at the smaller man.

Hiko smirked, "As I hoped…"

"Wait a minute, gold equals Battousai…doesn't it," Megumi asked as Hiko walked over to the small kitchen area. Sanosuke did the same thing, "This is bad for Kaoru…and I thought Sir Ken would never revert to the Battousai…"

"Not the manslayer side of him no," Hiko said as he sat down and began pouring himself some Sake. He was smiling broadly as Sanosuke got the jest of what he was trying to say. Being a man he would understand what he was saying but Megumi being an older woman not catching on to that small phrase was quite disappointing.

"What side are you talking about," Megumi said with her hands on her hips.

"Passion," Sanosuke answered as Megumi looked over at him. "Kenshin wants to protect Kaoru at any cost, but now he has to protect her from herself…and all of the emotions and love he holds for Kaoru is in a form of Battousai."

"Hence causing his eyes to seem a little different," Hiko added. "My idiot apprentice was never like that with Tomoe. He only has true love for that niece of mine, to want her and crave her like a man fueled with passion that has gone unanswered for quite some time."

"Are you saying Sir Ken's feelings for Kaoru are causing a different side of Battousai to show," Megumi asked baffled.

Hiko nodded, "I once too felt that way for a woman, but not the way Kenshin does for Kaoru. When Kaoru came to Kyoto as Kenshin asked for the final technique…is when I got a good glimpse at how Kaoru felt for him. She has a true love and devotion for a man even though his hands were stained with blood; she cares nothing for his past. Only what he can bring to the future and of course her present…the idiot apprentice, is basically the same way. He has his will to live, a woman who welcomed him home even for his sins and past crimes. When she was kidnapped due to his first wife's death…he went to her aid in hopes of bringing her back to their home."

"Why do I get this feeling there is a huge _but_ coming in here," Sanosuke said as he sat down as Hiko offered him some Sake.

"Because there is," Megumi said as she knelt down. "Isn't there?"

Hiko nodded, "During these past two days I was able to see that Kaoru though with her memories seems to have lost her will to live. After her battle with her Aunt…she might just take her life, the reason being Kaoru has been feeling like Tomoe's replacement especially after the whole incident with Tomoe's younger brother."

"She wouldn't," Megumi gasped and then clenched a fist over her heart.

"She might not have spoken it out loud in words but I can read my little niece like an open book," Hiko smirked. "Kaoru though more confident now…as a mere woman who has feelings for a man, has her own insecurities about being with him…or hopes of ever being with him."

"Missy is not a replacement, if anything she sounds like she might be better for Kenshin, more so than Tomoe ever could be," Sanosuke said simply. "Kaoru even tried to reach out to Tomoe's brother even after he tried to kill Kenshin…hell, even after kidnapping her. Kaoru has too big of heart…even for her own good."

"Which causes her insecurities about Sir Ken," Megumi said simply and looked up at the two men with tears in her eyes. "No matter how much she may love him, she has the fear of being a replacement to Tomoe if he would ever show her any kind of affection; she would fear he sees Tomoe instead of Kaoru."

"Well, maybe we can get that stupid apprentice of mine some heads up," Hiko said with a smirk. "But first Sakura must be defeated."

"Why does she hate Kaoru so," Megumi asked.

Hiko chuckled, "She has always hated her family, being the first daughter to be born into the Kamiya family in an extremely long time, and she was shunned and a bit ignored. Kaoru being the first granddaughter however was strangely different, only because she was born with a fighter's spirit."

"In a way, it almost sounds like this Sakura woman is jealous of Kaoru," Sanosuke smirked as he took a sip of his Sake.

"In a way, yes…but she has been jealous on how Kaoru's parents were treated so well and Sakura could never do anything right in the eyes of her parents. She watched from the shadows while on the side secretly training to kill those who had treated her wrongly," Hiko said smugly and grunted. "That damn woman was so full of herself it wouldn't have mattered in the end, even when her mother treated her like a daughter and her own brother loved her…she never got the chance to murder her parents but she did her own brother only because he was so well praised by their father. However, Kaoru being the last will feel her darkest and deepest hatred yet."

"We should tell Kenshin this," Sanosuke said.

"I heard the entire portion referring to Miss Kaoru's aunt, that I did," Kenshin said walking in with a few cuts on his gi. Kaoru walked in behind him in a similar condition but her eyes were a bit softer, at least now since she wasn't holding a sword in her hands. Kenshin was holding the both of them, "Master do you have an idea of when Miss Kaoru's aunt will be come?"

"The day of her birthday," Hiko said somberly as he drank his Sake. Kaoru froze and looked away from the group in her kitchen, "She killed Kaoru's father on his birthday…she thinks that one should die the day they were born."

"I only have a week," Kaoru said looking up on the calendar. "Then so be it…" Kaoru turned to leave and Kenshin watched her with his eyes sadly, his Kaoru that he had gotten to know was slipping away from him and he couldn't do nothing about hit. "Oro!" Kenshin rubbed the back of his head as he turned around to see Hiko trying to look innocent about throwing one of his empty bottle of Sake at his head.

"What was that for," Kenshin asked and Hiko smirked.

"You love the girl, that's what!"

"Oro?"

"You really are an idiot," Hiko said as he glared up at his apprentice. "You're old enough to know how to make the moves on her…and yet you just watch her, you're probably undressing her with your eyes."

"ORO!" Kenshin was turning bright red as Sanosuke and Megumi suddenly became very involved in the teasing of Kenshin.

"Man Kenshin, I didn't think you being ten years older than her and all would cause such lecherous thoughts," Sanosuke teased and Kenshin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "I mean, looking at our little missy like that…in front of her own uncle too!"

"Sano you know I would never do that!"

"Sir Ken, my, my I think you just turned a new shade of red," Megumi giggled as Kenshin only became brighter. "Well she is past the decent marrying age…"

"So are you," Sanosuke smirked but then got hit upside the head. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"I would be married if it wasn't for you," Megumi said glaring darkly at Sanosuke. "You've been putting off our wedding for sometime now as I recall!"

"Now, now you two!" Kenshin said after sighing a moment of relief from his teasing. "You shouldn't fight like this, that you shouldn't!"

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Sanosuke and Megumi both shouted at him as they returned to their current argument.

"Leave them be," Hiko said with a shrug. "It would seem they already act like an old married couple without even being married."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Nothing," Hiko said as Megumi and Sanosuke returned to their argument. "Are they always like this?"

"Just for the past few months," Kenshin answered as he sat down next to his master.

"At least they are close to getting married and they are not as old as you are," Hiko teased getting another flushed Kenshin. "Don't tell me I have to give you that talk about…"

"MASTER!" Kenshin covered his mouth and got a dark glare from Hiko. Kenshin removed his hand and looked out the door to see Kaoru chasing after Yahiko. Yahiko had probably just came back from his time with Tsubame. However Kaoru was carrying around her wooden sword as was Yahiko, Kenshin would guess that Yahiko had called Kaoru ugly once again.

"She's grown into a beautiful young woman," Hiko said bringing Kenshin out of his admiring gaze of his niece. "She still has that fire about her that would scare away most men…and yet if she wanted to, draw them closer with her innocence and beauty. Rumor has it that a certain idiot apprentice of mine is in love with her…but is too scared to tell her how he truly feels. The way I see it, he loves her more than he ever did his first wife…and would probably love her even more than any other man on this world could. However he would have to get over his damn fear first before getting a chance to be with such a rare gem."

"Master," Kenshin asked confused on the sudden softness that Hiko was portraying at that moment.

"I promised a man while he died in my arms, that I would take care of his little girl and make sure she was well taken care of," Hiko paused. "And that she may have many children to run around and carry the dojo with pride. And that I would be called an old man and watch over them or at least visit when I had time."

"Miss Kaoru will find that man, for I am not that man." Kenshin said sadly as he looked over at the fighting couple and then Kaoru now sparring lightly with Yahiko. "My hands have been stained with too much blood and I could not ask her to carry such burden with me that I cannot."

"That choice is hers alone to make," Hiko said causing Kenshin to look up at him. "Kaoru Kamiya will not settle for any other man unless she loves him in return. The world could end today and she would not marry a man just because the world was ending. She would rather die first than marry for any other reason than love. Has been the way of the Kamiya family for many generations, for as long as I can remember of what was told and what I saw…those in this family all married out of love choosing to defy the laws of matchmaking."

"Master, why are you telling me all this?"

"In hopes that you, my idiot apprentice, will see that that young woman there if we are not careful will have blood on her own hands," Hiko said pointing to Kaoru. "You are the only one she will listen to, for her heart already belongs to the man she loves…and that man is the only one she will listen to." Kenshin's eyes widened at the words spoken by his master. Hiko stood up and walked to the door's opening, "I am just her uncle to watch over her in the place of her father, Sanosuke is like a brother to her as is Yahiko. Doctor Gensai is another father like figure in her life but you Kenshin, you my idiot apprentice…you have stolen her heart…regardless of your past and who you are. She is not seeking revenge on you like one woman did and then changed her opinion on you after getting to know you. This woman here, that very young woman sparring with a bratty young eleven year old…she is the one that cares little for your past and only cares for your happiness even if it means her own destruction. What more could any man ask for? If you were to ask me, I would say any man to marry Kaoru…would be a blessed man, even those like us."

Hiko walked out of the kitchen as Sanosuke and Megumi had stopped arguing to listen to the last portion of Hiko's speech. They looked over at the stunned Kenshin and wondered what he would. What they had been trying to hint at Kenshin and Kaoru for almost a year now, was spoken out loud by Hiko. Kenshin was now faced with a question of what he should do with his new found information. He didn't like the idea of Kaoru with any other man but him, but was he worthy enough to have a woman of such great value like Hiko just clearly stated. He was right; Kaoru had accepted him into her home not caring who or what he did in the past. She is an openly kind young woman…but was he even close to being clean enough for her?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know staring at the calendar will not make the day go faster or slower," Hiko said breaking Kaoru out of her thoughts. "What's on your mind princess?" Kaoru shook her head, "You can't lie to me…so tell me what's wrong."

"The whole thing with Sakura," Kaoru answered. "She has been too quiet lately since that letter was found and you here in Tokyo. I figured she would come after me now regardless of the day."

Hiko chuckled, "She would have. However you must remember how her mind works, she probably has her warped mind thinking in a way of killing you on your own birthday. Or has been watching you now to see what your skills are in order to prepare for the day she would challenge you."

Kaoru sighed, "Still doesn't make sense…it's not right nor is it fair."

"Life is never fair princess."

"But for once, can't it be?"

Hiko smirked, "If only, but life isn't. Come to think about it, my idiot apprentice ran away to join the revolution before his training was finished. That to me wasn't fair…but it happened."

Kaoru giggled, "I guess we all have our own faults, eh?"

"Yes we do," Hiko said softly. "If you love my idiot apprentice then you should tell him before its too late."

"Are you trying to play matchmaker again, the last time you did that is when I was a small child with some crazy boy!" Kaoru accused and Hiko laughed causing Kaoru to do the same.

"We don't know how the battle between you and Sakura will turn out," Hiko quickly changed the mood. "You there is a chance…"

"I might die, I already know that." Kaoru paused, "I know Kenshin cares for me…but as for loving me, I don't know for I can trust him with my heart. There are times when he is so distant but so close all at the same time. But in reality he hasn't gotten over his wife, and I refuse to walk in as a replacement while his heart is still filled with her."

"Do you honestly believe that, or are you just too afraid you love him more than you think you do," Hiko asked causing Kaoru to look up at him. "To tell you the truth, I think even with the hypnosis you were holding back because of your dark family past. Now that it is out in the open there is nothing you can do to stop what is coming. You love him as much as he loves you, but both of you are too stubborn to either admit it or making up excuses not to say it out loud."

"When did you get so smart in the romance department, last time I checked you are forty something single!" Kaoru teased and Hiko chuckled. "Uncle, I…I really don't think it will be ever proper to be together, his hands he claim are stained with blood but in a revolution…a war, people will die either by your hand or by other means. My past is much darker than his will ever be."

"You both are idiots, perfectly matched!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Kaoru shouted hitting her own uncle in the head with her wooden sword. "MEN!"

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin came rushing to the practice hall to see Kaoru fuming over Hiko. "Is everything alright, Miss Kaoru?"

"JUST FINE!" Kaoru shouted and Hiko stood up glaring at his niece.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"Women! I'll never understand how your twisted little heads work! I swear you are more trouble than its worth! I'm so very glad I stayed single all of these years!"

"Getting laid might do you some good you know," Kaoru countered causing Kenshin to blush at her statement. "I mean how can a somewhat good looking old man not get a woman…I mean, you tell me go out and find a man…how about leading by example and you get married first!"

"Eh," Hiko looked at her bewildered. "I refuse to get married, I've done well so far without a wife and I will do fine even after I leave here without one."

"Blah you old man," Kaoru said with her tongue sticking out.

"How is your body," Hiko asked and surprising both Kaoru and Kenshin. "Megumi told me that she was planning to go to Aizu until Sanosuke changed her mind as well as your condition."

"The pain is minimal," Kenshin told him as he turned to look away. "As long as I don't use all of the techniques I will remain fine and the pain will eventually take its toll on my body."

"What about Sanosuke," Hiko said with a smirk. "I never got a story out of him on why he stayed here with you guys, but I guess that's pretty obvious if he is with Megumi."

"Well," Kaoru began…" Megumi goes visits her family in Aizu from time to time, but she mainly stays here in Tokyo because this is where she and Sanosuke first met."

"How cute," Hiko rolled his eyes.

"So you are sentimental after all," Kaoru teased and Hiko let out a 'hmph'. Kenshin then walked into the room with his usual smile on his face, "Kenshin…I'm sorry I missed dinner, I was lost in my thoughts."

"That's quite alright Miss Kaoru, I could make your favorite dish, that I can." Kenshin said holding out his hand to her. Kaoru blushed as she took his hand, "It's not good to go to bed on an empty stomach that it isn't." Kenshin led her out of the training hall with Hiko left behind to think to himself.

**They're so oblivious of their actions; they already act like they are married. **Hiko smirked, **They'll make a fine couple once they can get over their idiot like nature. I'll make sure to keep my promise old friend, it's kind of strange that your brash daughter and my idiot apprentice would end up meeting.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HI! How did you like this one? I read some of the manga to see what I could incorporate more since the show didn't completely get to the last portion of what was written. SHAME ON THEM! Anyway, so yeah…hehehe, I hope you liked this one and thanks for the reviews! I'll see you next chapter as Sakura and Kaoru meet, but there is still a greater fight for Kaoru to face after her meeting her aunt.


	4. Chapter Three

**Riyo**-**The**-**Protector**: I'm glad you liked it. It was too my brother's request I add humor into a bit more, so I am going to. Here and there have some humor…it will be more fun that way! I'm glad you are liking the story!

**Animemistress419**: I'm glad you liked! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Angel** **of** **Lonelyness**: hehehe, Hiko had to have a bit more fun…he's already a bad ass in everything else why not some other stuff too!

**Reignashii**: HI! I'm glad you find the story interesting…I hope you will continue to read on!

…**The Greater Fight …**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Takes place after the ending of the show…Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three**

Sakura rose with the rising sun as dawn filled her senses and smiled as she gathered her sword at her side. She pulled her hair up slowly up in a pony tail and set her soul for battle. She knew today she might lose her life, even though her young niece full of hatred toward her was still a kind hearted young woman to the bitter end. Today, Kaoru Kamiya and Sakura Kamiya will die…she smiled as she looked over some of her written notes about what was observed about her _beloved_ little niece. She was nineteen and still not yet married, had two people currently living with her. A former manslayer of the revolution and a student to succeed in Kamiya Kasshin but he had yet to learn the succession techniques fully, so he would be no threat. Hiko had been staying there as well; mostly training or sparring their niece…and on another note…apparently the former manslayer is unable to use his sword like he once did. She smirked, "What a fitting end for a man that took a vow to never kill again."

She then looked through other papers filled with notes about the observation of the dojo. She decided it was best to draw Kaoru out on her own; she had way too many visitors at the house. One being Doctor Gensai, he was one man she did not want to encounter again. He had been a good family friend but he couldn't stop the crude behavior of her father, and there were his granddaughters…she would leave them be. They were too young to see such a sight, but wasn't she a hypocrite when she killed Kaoru's own family?

The other woman that stopped by there was also a doctor training under Doctor Gensai or working for him. She had no use as well; the only one she wanted was Kaoru. She stood up from her kneeling position and walked over to her small desk. She began writing on the paper a note for Kaoru to receive…she made sure there was plenty of clear directions to follow and instructions to come alone. She stood up and placed it on one of her kunai and began making her way out of her home. Today was Kaoru's nineteenth birthday…she would break the girl and take her to hell with her. Maybe the girl will receive heaven, only God knew what would happen today. She will not rest till her revenge is complete.

She quickly made her way out of the house and rushed through the streets of Tokyo and looking at it as if it was her last time. She walked pasted a small restaurant Akabeko and thought to stop by. She would have some good breakfast as her last meal for the day. She also knew Tae…it had been some time, and she knew the girl was already grown up.

"Miss Sakura," Tae said in shock seeing her first customer of the day.

"It's good to see you Tae," Sakura said with a smile and sat down in one of the booths. "I would like my old usual from those many years ago, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Tae said with a sad smile. She had heard from Yahiko what was going on and it saddened her heart. Today was her friend's birthday and the thought of losing her was too much to bear. However she would serve a customer and try to put her personal feelings aside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Kamiya Dojo was far too quiet for everyone's liking, however the last one to wake up was Kaoru. It was her birthday…already a week had past since Hiko's arrival and the announcement more like a crashing of memories she had suppressed due to hypnosis. She sighed and stood up, she knew it was almost noon by the way the sun was glowing into the courtyard of the dojo. She quickly changed into her usual training uniform to see Yahiko practicing as Kenshin doing laundry, Sanosuke just chewing on something…it resembled a toothpick. Megumi was sitting next to him examining that bloody hand of his…it would appear Sanosuke got into another brawl. Hiko sat off in a corner watching the group and of course shouting 'Idiot Apprentice' at any given moment. Kaoru heard a small thud in her room and saw a kunai resting on her wall. She retreated into her room but not unnoticed by the others.

Hiko stood up, "Don't."

"Why, she could be in trouble," Yahiko stated firmly.

Hiko shook his head, "Sakura won't attack here…it's probably nothing."

"I'm going to check on her, that I am," Kenshin said dusting off his butt. He then walked over to her room when she came out with a smile plastered to her face. He knew it was a fake but he also placed a smile over his lips. "Good morning Miss Kaoru."

"Hello Kenshin, sorry if I missed breakfast," Kaoru said apologetically. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Not much, just the usual routine," Kenshin replied as Kaoru fully stepped out with her wooden sword.

"Yahiko, it's time for practice!"

"You haven't eaten yet ugly!" Yahiko shouted and Kaoru didn't boil over like she usually did.

"If you want to learn the succession technique I suggest you come here now," Kaoru said as she walked over to the training hall causing Yahiko to stare at her blankly. She had been avoiding teaching him the last technique for quite sometime, why the sudden change. He got up and followed after her as he noticed Hiko, Megumi, Sanosuke and Kenshin's worried stares. He didn't say anything as he entered the hall with Kaoru. Once the two were in the hall the other four quickly went into Kaoru's room. They were turning it upside down to look for the object that might have landed in her room.

"What could it have been," Sanosuke said looking through Kaoru's clothes.

"Look what I found," Hiko held up a kunai causing the other three to quickly cower over to him and examine the kunai. "It had an inscription on it; it's definitely Sakura's. There was probably a note attached to it."

"But where is the letter," Megumi sighed. "She must have hidden it on us; she doesn't want us to get involved."

"But we already are involved, that we are." Kenshin said sitting down leaning against the wall. "We are her family now, it is only right for us to be involved with Miss Kaoru's life…that it is."

"ORO!" Hiko hit Kenshin over the head and the couple looked at him in shock.

"Idiot apprentice," Hiko said as he threw the kunai against the other wall. "Just because you are in her life doesn't mean she wants you to be in danger. Kaoru is old enough to make her decision on her own…I will not make feel as if she owes any thing to me….or to any of you in getting us involved. She wants to teach Yahiko the final succession technique in case she fails…"

"Miss Kaoru won't fail, that she won't." Kenshin said standing up and leaning against the door frame.

"Are you so sure," Hiko said standing up as well. "You haven't met Sakura…you don't know what kind of dirty tricks she is capable of."

"I trust Miss Kaoru that I do."

"So do we," Megumi said with a smile on her face. "That silly girl can't die now…not ever. At least not without our permission."

"You got that right fox," Sanosuke said with a smirk on his lips. "Besides she wo…"

"HEY GUYS!" Yahiko shouted and the others rushed out of Kaoru's room. He was frantically pointing to the gate, "KAORU IS GONE!"

"WHAT!"

"She taught me the technique and saw me do it a couple of times. She smiled and then told me I was assistant master now and hugged me!" Yahiko blushed, "Then she told me to be good and take care of the school along with you guys and ran off!"

"Just now," Megumi asked clutching onto Sanosuke's arm. Yahiko nodded, "Oh God no…"

"Yahiko did you see which direction she went off to," Sanosuke asked.

"No, she left too quickly," Yahiko said sadly. "Guys we need to find her!"

"I agree," Kenshin said preparing to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"By the time we get there, we'll be too late," Hiko said looking onward to the open gate. Hiko looked at his side and regretted letting Kaoru keep the sword in her room. Then his gaze settled on the open gate, "No matter how fast we are, we will more than likely be too late."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you came…"

"Yes…"

"I can finally end all of this," Sakura said drawing her sword. "It seems you finally received the gift that old man left you long ago, how fitting and so touching."

"And what of it," Kaoru said coolly also drawing her blade.

"Flip the blade," Sakura said darkly. Kaoru did as she was told, she twisted the hilt just a little bit and the sword's blade had been flipped. Sakura smirked in eagerness of the battle that awaited her. "I've been watching you, you have become incredibly strong."

"Are you going to talk about memories or do you want me to get my revenge for my parents' murder," Kaoru said darkly as her eyes turned cold. "How could you kill your own brother?"

Sakura laughed, "Don't try to figure me out little one. You might have grown in body but you have yet to fully understand the mind of a woman."

"If I die, you'll come with me…" Kaoru said getting into ready position as did Sakura.

"My ideas exactly," Sakura said darkly. "Today is the end of the Kamiya line!"

"AHHH!" Kaoru let out a war cry as she lunged after Sakura and as she did the same. The sound of metal crashing against each other could echo for what seemed like miles around them. They were in a secluded enough area not to draw a crowd. However if the battle continued long enough there would be onlookers. But would they make it in time?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where the HELL could she be!" Sanosuke growled under his breath. "There is something you're not telling us HIKO!"

"Oh and what would that be," Hiko said looking over his shoulder as the group walked causally through the city looking for their friend.

"You saw the letter!"

"So did Kenshin…"

"WHAT?"

"The letter was not quite clear in the meaning that it was not." Kenshin said stopping and looking over at the taller man. "However it was clear enough for Miss Kaoru to understand it."

"Yes, it used codes that only the Kamiya family knew," Hiko answered.

"Then how do you know where to go?" Megumi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't," Hiko said causing everyone around him to fall over in shock. "What, I wasn't a direct line in the family…remember? But I do recognize some of the characters in the code…so I'm trying to get my bearings is all."

"Couldn't you have told us sooner," Yahiko said with a sigh. "We need to find Kaoru before she gets herself killed."

"Then what," Hiko asked as he looked over at the group. "Let us say we get there in time, can you heal the darkness inside of Kaoru's heart."

"What do you mean," Megumi asked with a stunned expression on her face. "What darkness could she possibly be carrying?"

"There is much to learn about our young Kaoru," Hiko said as he continued to walk down the path before them. "Everyone has darkness deep within them; much like Kenshin once held the legendary manslayer in his own heart…Kaoru has one of her own. The one that has been craving the blood of her aunt…"

"That's why we need to stop her before she gets hurt," Yahiko said earnestly. "She is still my teacher and she took me in after everything she found out about me. I can't just let her die!"

"I like that about you kid, what about the rest of you?"

"Kaoru and I had our differences in the past but she is a loyal and dear friend to me," Megumi said simply. "I will not lose that silly girl, especially since she needs to be at my wedding."

"Missy is like a sister to me, no way am I going to lose another person I feel that is my family," Sanosuke shrugged. "Her cooking has improved since Megumi has been teaching her, so I know that won't kill me."

"Sounds like you two have already made up your minds," Hiko turned to look at Kenshin. "What about you idiot apprentice?"

"You know how I feel better than anyone, even myself. When we find Kaoru I'll make sure to spend everyday showing how I feel," Kenshin said and the three that had been living with him began cheering. "Oro?"

"About time," Yahiko said with a smile on his lips. "So when will the wedding be?"

"Wedding…" Kenshin gulped.

"I think they can get married after we do, and of course have our first child as well," Megumi said with a smile.

"As soon as we get missy home, we need to plan a wedding," Sanosuke said with a smile causing Megumi to look up at him. "That's a promise to you as well Fox, no more putting it off."

"Oh Sano…" Megumi said with a smile of joy on her lips.

"They're just outside of the city," Hiko said suddenly breaking the happy moment. He was standing in front of the Akabeko and smirked, "Took me a while to figure it out but if we follow a direct path east from the restaurant we should be able to find them."

"Then lets get going!" Yahiko shouted as they all sprinted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AH!" Sakura let out a scream of pain as she fell to one knee. Kaoru did the same thing as she clutched her ribs as Sakura clutched her shoulder. The two women looked at each other neither wanting to back down or lose to each other. Sakura smirked, "You've gotten stronger…so much stronger…but I will not be defeated by you little one."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not so little anymore," Kaoru told her standing to her feet ready for another attack.

"So my little one has grown fangs has she," Sakura taunted as she prepared to lunge at the girl. Both of them had been fighting for hours, neither looking to give up any time soon. The women just glared at each other looking for another change to take an opening blow. Both of their clothes could be seen in pieces around them…the ground had imprints of their body from the countless falls they took. The cuts could be seen on the trees around them and on the ground they stood on. Their deep blue eyes glaring at each other as if their spirits were fighting on another plain from their physical bodies.

Both women let out a cry as they lunged at each other. As their swords touched and graze each other's skin did the others finally show up. They could see them in a distance fighting as if there was no winner, it would appear they were evenly matched and would quickly make their way up the hill. They saw pieces of Kaoru's clothing and a few daggers covered in blood, all of them feared of what the condition Kaoru was in as they approached the top of the hill where they were currently touching swords. Trying to push one off of the other so one could get the advantage.

"I told you to bring no one!" Sakura shouted seeing the group and throwing Kunais at them all of the dodged it and well Sanosuke moving Megumi out of the way.

"We came on our own Sakura," Hiko shouted pulling his sword out. "You have already taken too many lives."

Kaoru looked at her family and friends with a smile on her lips. She suddenly let her guard down for a moment, she was happy that they came and the same time she was…"DAMN YOU!" Sakura shouted stabbing the surprised Kaoru in the stomach. Kenshin watched in horror and rushed to her side. Kaoru fell to the ground as Kenshin caught her just seconds before she fell. Hiko saw the sight before him and growled in anger. Sakura smiled in victory and looked up to sky, "NOW I can die…the Kamiya name is no more! I am free!"

"BITCH!" Hiko shouted as he blocked the woman from committing suicide. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Do you think I would idly sit by and watch you kill my niece!"

"BASTARD!" Sakura began throwing punches and kicks at him. Hiko blocked all of them and kicked her to the ground.

"The Kamiya name will live on," Hiko growled as he stabbed Sakura in the right shoulder. "You will never be able to hold a sword again, I'll make sure they lock you up somewhere no one can find you."

"NO!" Sakura shouted as she tried to get free but Sanosuke quickly came over to help pinning her down. "YOU CAN'T!"

"I will," Hiko said darkly. "However you will no longer be a Kamiya, you lost that right many years ago the day you took your own brother's life. Now you try to take your own niece's away…how could you."

"Kaoru…Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered softly as Hiko looked over at the smaller man. Megumi was there trying to stop the bleeding. Megumi was trying to be the best doctor she could be…there was way too much of risk in moving Kaoru to get her to a doctor.

"Yahiko, go get Doctor Gensai!" Megumi ordered and Yahiko began running down the hill to find the elder doctor. "You silly girl, you better hang in there or I'll never forgive you."

"You have to hold on," Kenshin said with tears falling from his face. "Please…" Kenshin buried his face in her neck as he whispered…"I love you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How is she," Hiko asked as Doctor Gensai came out with a sad expression on his face. "That bad, huh?"

"Kenshin is with her right now, and so are the others." Gensai said softly, "She is a strong girl…only her will to live can save her now."

"That is if she has the will to live," Hiko said as he began drinking Sake.

"Do you always have to carry that with you," Gensai said with a small smile.

"It's better than trying to get too worried over Kaoru," Hiko said softly. "Once I know she is better I'll return to Kyoto."

"But you'll visit more won't you," Gensai said with a smile. "My granddaughters have taken a liking to you as well."

Hiko nodded, "I will have to visit more often to make sure that idiot apprentice of mine is taking care of our dear little Kaoru."

"You know, her battles are just beginning," Gensai said softly.

"Her battle with her aunt was just the introduction to what is to come for her," Hiko added softly.

"The battle in her heart has been there for a long time…now will be the time for her to face it."

"She won't be alone; she has good people around her." Hiko said with a smile, "A man that is madly in love with her. I just hope he'll tell her to her face this time around."

"Kenshin has always had his eyes on Kaoru, but this situation might just drive Kaoru away from him…at least until she can get what happened between her and her aunt sorted."

"I can't argue there," Hiko nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see if my idiot apprentice is smart enough to follow through with his heart and not a few other things."

"I hope we are not speaking of such perverted things, are we?"

"Boy has gone eleven or so years without sex, he needs a woman."

"What about you?"

"I find my ways, besides there is this nice girl at the Aoiya that comes and visits me every now and then."

"You haven't changed, some monogamy would do you good."

"And some sex for Kaoru and Kenshin will do them some good."

"I'm so glad the girls are sleeping."

"They'll know about it someday."

"HIKO!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will Kaoru live or die? Well LIVE! But what of her soul? Just have to wait and see! See you next time!


	5. Chapter Four

**Riyo-The-Protector:** I'm glad you approve! I usually make someone the comic relief of the stories I write and I figured why not HIKO! Hehehe, and thanks by the way!

**Animemistress419: **Thanks

**Kdlaung: **Your kind words have made me BLUSH! I am grateful for your words, I'm glad I was able to fulfill a good amount of capture of each character's personality into the story. I have to agree, it was really sad how they ended the TV series, just because the show had caught up to the manga they just kind of killed it with filler eps. Oh well, at least the story did continue on pretty well in the manga. I hope you will continue to read on!

**Reignashii:** Thanks!

…**The Greater Fight …**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Takes place after the ending of the show…Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four**

"How are you feeling," Megumi asked as she placed a try of food before Kenshin. Kenshin slowly opened his deep violet eyes to see Megumi looking at him with a smile on her lips. "You need to eat; waiting around for her to wake up and neglecting to eat is not healthy."

"Thank you Miss Megumi," Kenshin said with a smile on his lips. Kenshin slowly sat up from his position next to the sleeping Kaoru. Kenshin gently caressed her hair, "How much longer before she wakes up?"

"She did lose a lot of blood," Megumi said simply. "I guess whenever her body is able to replace what has been lost will she wake up and join the rest of us, it will take time…it's only been a few days or so."

"I see," Kenshin said softly and began eating.

"Sir Ken," Megumi said with a soft smile. "She will be alright, the man she loves is right here next to her, how can she refuse to open her eyes?"

"I heard what you were talking about with Master Hiko in the kitchen," Kenshin admitted. "That Kaoru thinks she is a replacement for Tomoe."

"I wasn't aware that you actually heard that earlier portion of the conversation," Megumi said sadly and looked at the sleeping girl. Megumi sighed and yet smiled when he didn't use the honorific MISS for Kaoru, "That is something you and Kaoru will need to talk about later when she wakes up."

"That I will," Kenshin said as he ate his food in silence. "She is no replacement that she is not. She is prefect in everyway…that she is."

"She does love you," Megumi said softly. "When you had left for Kyoto to fight, she cried for days thinking she had lost you. Then after smacking her a few times she got up and went after you like a good little girl in love should have done."

Kenshin looked up at her surprised, "Oro?"

Megumi laughed, "It's good to hear you say that again. Anyway, just make sure to take care of Kaoru, your master seems to think you need to get some action in the bedroom."

"ORO!" Kenshin nearly fell on the floor in shock. There was thud of him falling, he couldn't stop himself as Gensai and Hiko rushed to the room. They saw Kenshin on the ground with swirling eyes Hiko laughed and Gensai shook his head with a smirk on his lips. Megumi had been laughing the whole time as she stood up.

"Do I want to know," Hiko asked with a smirk.

"No, not really," Megumi just smiled. "Sir Ken is easily embarrassed even at his age."

"I know, isn't that a shame." Hiko said walking out of the room as Megumi followed along with Gensai.

"How long do you think before Kaoru wakes up," Hiko asked even though he probably had asked it over a million times by now.

"Only time will tell," Gensai said as he began walking towards the door to make house calls. "Oh by the way, Megumi your favorite patient is here to see you."

"I'll go check up on him," Megumi said as she began walking down the hall.

"I'm taking the girls with me," Gensai said as Ayame and Suzume quickly ran to his side. "Hiko?"

"I'll join you…there is no need for me here. By the way where is Yahiko?"

"He is at the dojo keeping track of things since he learned all of the succession techniques, Tsubame is with him now."

"I see, well then let's go!"

"UNCLE HIKO!" The two girls chanted as he lifted both girls onto his shoulders. Gensai just smiled as they left the clinic.

"Hey fox," Sanosuke said softly as he stood waiting for her. He didn't have anything wrong with him except his desire to see his lady. He kissed her fully on the mouth as she responded to him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as his went around her small waist. "How are yea holding up?"

"Missed you too," Megumi said with a smirk on her red painted lips. "Just waiting for Kaoru to wake up, Kenshin is driving me crazy waiting for her to finally open her pretty blue eyes."

Sanosuke chuckled, "I would feel like him in his position, waiting for the love his life to wake up. But at least we know where each other stands; those two need a lot of work. And by the way, no getting involved on our part…except that little remedy you bought on our trip to Aizu last time."

"Sanosuke, you evil man!" Megumi said in mock hysterics. She laughed as did he after giving a kiss on her forehead, "Are you sure we should do something like that to the both of them?"

"Well if it works like that old woman said, it sure will bring out a new Kenshin and Kaoru," Sanosuke said as the two sat down, well Sanosuke sat down and Megumi went straight into his lap. "Only problem is it works like alcohol."

"True," Megumi said with a shrug. "But it could force them to see that they really do love each other."

Sanosuke smirked, "Awww…fox, you just want to watch them squirm. Admit it!"

"So what if I do," Megumi said arching an eyebrow. "I can't make fun of Kaoru all the time with the old material; I need something new to tease her about."

"Shame on you," Sanosuke teased. "But it will be nice to have things slowly return to normal around here."

"You're right about that," Megumi said with a smirk on her lips. "But…I'm more concerned about Kaoru and how she will recover from this. The wounds of her parents' death still burn and now…"

"Now what?"

"Kenshin knows about the whole Kaoru conversation we had with Hiko," Megumi told him as Sanosuke's eyes grew wide. "Kenshin said she was perfect just the way she is. He loves her…and she loves him, they are just too stupid to admit it."

"Now you are starting to sound like Hiko," Sanosuke grumbled and his stomach growled.

"Come on, I'll feed you something you knuckle head," Megumi said as they stood up. The two went into the smaller kitchen of the home/clinic that Doctor Gensai owned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Where am I? Am I dead? What is this place? _**Kaoru walked around the small area that seemed to be filled with such fog. She waved her arms to try to get a clear view of things when she saw … she gasped, **_Tomoe!_**

"_**Hello, Kaoru…"**_

"_**Am I dead?"**_

Tomoe shook her head, **_"I am here to tell you it's not your time. You need to be able to put the bitterness behind you and return to Kenshin…"_**

"_**Ken…shin?"**_

Tomoe nodded, **_"I know no matter what I say might not change your feelings of insecurity of being my replacement…but I know Kenshin loves you deeply. More than he could ever love me, as you know I only got close to him in order to kill him and then learned to love him. You…you dear sweet Kaoru loved him from the beginning regardless of his past…you never questioned him nor deceived him."_**

"**_What are you trying to say," _**Kaoru said darkly. **_"Quite frankly, I would just like you to get to the point."_**

"**_Fine,"_** Tomoe said as she walked over to the younger girl. **_"You need to get over your past…just like Kenshin must get over his. You should NOT let the bitterness of your parents' death keep you from true happiness. You deserve to be happy as much as Kenshin does…I might have married Kenshin first, but never means I had any true place in his heart…"_**

"_**You are just saying that to make me feel better, I don't want your pity!"**_

"**_What has changed you so," _**Tomoe asked sadly. **_"You are no longer the vibrant young girl that you once were."_**

"_**You were not there to hear all the things my aunt said during our confrontation."**_

"_**No, but I did watch…she said many hurtful things to you…"**_

"_**Things I must accept that are true…Kamiya is my name and those before it course through my blood. My aunt was meant to be a lady and yet my grandparents wanted her to be a warrior…and yet when I was born, they claimed I did…and loved me even after several generations I was one of the first girls to be born into the family."**_

"_**So you blame your birth for the suffering your aunt received?"**_

"_**Yes…"**_

"_**You had no control of the events that took place before it or even after…"**_

"_**But still, how can I not blame myself?"**_

"_**You're starting to sound more and more like Kenshin."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Kenshin can never let go…he is always blaming himself…"**_

"_**But he is stronger than I will ever be, he has taken an oath to never kill again and after all of my preaching of protect and never to kill, I almost broke that vow when I flipped that blade in the mist of battle with my aunt."**_

"_**But you never made a move to kill her…"**_

"_**Why am I talking to you?" **_

"_**Because you need to go back and live Kaoru…you're battles are only just beginning. I'm here to tell you to live so you can find all the answers you are looking for…those answers do not lie here. I gave up my life for Kenshin so he could live and truly become the man he needed to be, he was still too young when we married…he had yet to truly become a man. The man before you is the one I would have married if given the chance but life took a different course for us and in all reality he was never meant for me…he was meant for you…"**_

"_**I…I…"**_

"_**So go back to him and seek the answers you need to the battle you going to face."**_

"_**Go see him, go to him…call for him…call for…"**_

"Ken…Kenshin…" Kenshin gazed with wide eyes at the words that just had escaped Kaoru's lips. He crawled over to her and lifted her hand to his cheek. Her hand twitched at the warmth of his hands and his cheek. He let a small smile cross his lips as she began to slowly stir from the slumber that death had almost taken…she was coming back to him.

"Kaoru, can you hear me?" Kenshin cooed softly as he let one of his hands brush the bangs from her forehead softly. "Kaoru?"

"Ken…Kenshin," Kaoru looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. She weakly smiled, "Hi…"

"Hi yourself," Kenshin said with a smile. "You scared us for a while, that you did."

"Sorry…"

"Don't force yourself to talk right now, you just woke up after a two weeks of being unconscious…"

"Two weeks, the dojo!"

"You shouldn't try to move yet, that you shouldn't." Kenshin said gently pushing her down on her back. "You are still going to need your rest that you will."

"Dojo?"

"Yahiko is looking after it and doing quite well, he even convinced a few people to join…that he did." Kaoru smiled and closed her eyes as Kenshin continue to talk to her, "Sanosuke and Miss Megumi have been worried as well. They are all concerned about you, that they are." Kaoru nodded, "Get some rest…we can talk more when you have recovered your strength."

"Hun…gry," Kaoru said as her stomach grumbled and Kenshin smiled.

"I'll go get you something," Kenshin quickly stood up and went to go get some soup for his beloved Kaoru. She was awake and it couldn't have made him happier and yet he knew there was a slight sadness in her voice as well. He brushed it off as he went to the kitchen to see Megumi and Sanosuke eating happily.

"Sir Ken?"

"Miss Kaoru has opened her eyes, that she did." Kenshin said with a smile as he saw an extra bowl of soup. "I'll take this to her…"

"Missy's awake," Sanosuke asked rising from his position on the floor. Megumi did as well but giving Kenshin a little bit of a head start as they followed behind him. They saw the door was slightly opened and peaked inside to see what was going on. There was Kenshin helping Kaoru sit up gently and holding the bowl of soup up close to her mouth as she sipped it down.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday," Megumi said with a small whisper but loud enough for Sanosuke to hear.

"That is a nice scene, and he actually looks like he his smiling a real happy one," Sanosuke smirked and patted Megumi on her butt. Megumi would have fumed but she knew who it was signaling for them to go. Kenshin however knew their presence and chose to ignore it as they left.

"Than…thank you," Kaoru said softly and Kenshin put the empty bowl down to his side on the floor. He slowly helped Kaoru lay back down on her back and pulled the blankets over her body. "Ken…shin?"

"Yes, Kaoru?" Kenshin said softly looking at her lovingly.

"Home?"

Kenshin nodded, "When you are rested and strong enough to go home, that we will. I promise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I CAN WALK THANK YOU!"

"Damn MISSY!" Sanosuke put a finger in his ear pretending that it hurt him to no end. Kaoru was glaring up at him and began walking before them at a faster pace.

"Geesh ugly you could at least thank us, we were worried about you," Yahiko said and got an even scarier look from her than Sanosuke did. Yahiko hid behind Sanosuke as Kaoru began walking again. Kenshin was smiling along as he sped up his pace to keep in time with Kaoru's stomping.

"She just woke up two days ago and now she acts like she owns the place," Yahiko said with a sigh.

"Stubbornness runs in the family," Hiko said with a smirk on his lips.

"What happened to Sakura," Yahiko asked.

"I had that man named Fujita lock her up."

"You mean Saitou?" Sanosuke said with a dark look on his face, "Why the hell did he help you lock her up for?"

"Because she was actually a wanted criminal," Hiko said coolly. "She can't wield a sword again and besides where they took her is far worse than any one would want to imagine."

"Well as long as she can't bust out and bother us, I'll be fine and dandy," Sanosuke said with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, Kaoru is up and about doesn't that mean you have to marry Megumi now?" Yahiko asked slyly and Sanosuke just grinned.

"The fox and I will be married in a week; Doctor Gensai and Tae are planning it for us." Sanosuke said simply, "Now all I have to do is find something that fits me."

Hiko laughed, "A week? In a rush to be a husband?"

"No rush, but when it's the woman you love…you'll do just about anything to make sure she smiles."

"Since when did you get all soft," Yahiko placed his hands at the back of his head as he followed behind Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Shudda up," Sanosuke said giving a bonk to Yahiko's head.

"HEY!" Yahiko grumbled as he marched after the taller man. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Stop fighting," Hiko said as he followed after the group. They had reached the Dojo and what surprised Kaoru is there was a small welcome home party waiting for her. Kaoru looked in shock at the things around her, didn't they just leave the clinic so how did everyone get here? Kaoru looked over at the group she was walking with, with question in her blue eyes. "Don't look at me it was idiot apprentice's idea…"

"Kenshin," Kaoru looked over at him and he nodded. Kaoru hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"Megumi is dressed and ready, so it's your turn Sanosuke," Gensai said with a smile.

"Wait, you're getting married TODAY?" Kaoru asked stunned and had pushed Kenshin down to the ground with Kaoru looking at him with big eyes.

Sanosuke nodded, "I had to lie so you could be surprised. Anyway, the deal was you wake up, we come here with you in one piece…fox and I get hitched. Nothing wrong with that!"

"OH ROMANTIC!" Kaoru said in glee and stars flying in her eyes. Sanosuke then walked over to a spare room so he could get changed into the traditional robes. Kenshin stood up and Kaoru came up beside him. "Thank you…"

"For what," Kenshin said with his smile.

"I am guessing you planned all of this," Kaoru said pointing to the decorations that read 'Welcome Home Kaoru!' "You didn't have to?"

"Well, you were unconscious to us for two weeks that you were. So we decided to do something special since you are always taking care of us." Kenshin said and Kaoru smiled, Kenshin then held out his hand. "Welcome Home…" Kaoru instantly recognized the gesture for she had the done the same thing to him but that was when they were outside before the gates. But the thought was still the same; Kaoru placed her hand into his as he led her to the training hall where they would hold the ceremony. "Miss Tae and Tsubame worked really hard to plan a wedding and to decorate the Dojo for us."

"They didn't have to," Kaoru said to get attacked by a blur of blue. Kaoru let out a gasp when she saw Misao Makimachi looking up at her with tears in her own blue eyes. Kaoru just smiled as she got crushed against Misao's hug.

"YOU DUMMY! Why didn't you tell us that you had a crazy AUNT! I could have helped! You stupid stupid stupid! What would Himura done if you died on him! I don't need to have another zombie HIMURA!" Misao wailed and Okon gently pried the smaller girl off Kaoru. Okon and Omasu were smiling as they got a good look at Kaoru. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Misao," Kaoru said with a big smile on her lips. "We so need to catch up, if you know what I mean!"

"We will after the wedding!" Misao said brightly and Kenshin looked at the two young women with curiosity in his eyes. What could they be talking about? Maybe it was some kind of girl code that all men were oblivious to, it had to be. Okon and Omasu smiled inwardly knowing full well what their conversations were going to be able. So the older two followed after the younger two leaving Kenshin behind to gawk at their strange behavior…Kenshin shrugged and followed after them. He then took noticed that the rest of the Aoiya gang had showed up for the wedding. Aoshi was present as well but with of course his blank expression…he always appeared to be mediating even though he was a great help during the time Kaoru was kidnapped. Maybe he could have tea with him again and actually have a conversation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, I guess Sanosuke and Megumi aren't going to be back for a while," Yahiko said with a yawn. "They went up to see her family in Aizu, right?"

"Right," Kenshin said as he sat out on the porch with him.

"So I guess it's your turn to get married, huh?" Yahiko said causing Kenshin to fall over in surprise. "I mean I guess you and Kaoru will have to settle down too, you know!"

"Yahiko," Kenshin said with a smile on his lips. "You shouldn't plan other people's lives that you shouldn't."

"Aw come on, even you have to get married…I mean Sanosuke beat you to it!"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru's shout came from not a far distance. Yahiko turned around to see Kaoru glaring at him, "You shouldn't say such things to adults…besides you're just a kid…"

"HEY!" Yahiko grew red and Kenshin laughed. "NOT YOU TOO!"

"I must apologize Yahiko, but soon you will be of age only then will you be able to escape the title of kid that you will." Kenshin said with a bright smile, "Isn't the right Kaoru?" Yahiko noticed that Kenshin didn't use the Miss in front of it. He smirked; he knew there was something going on.

"Yes," Kaoru said nodding as she took her seat next to Kenshin. Then she looked up at Yahiko, "There will be a time for you to travel on your own for a while and use the teachings of Kamiya Kasshin before the right of passage age."

"Huh," Yahiko looked at her dumbfounded as Kaoru giggled.

"I never had to do it, only because father died before he could actually let me travel a bit of Japan in order to use the teachings of Kamiya Kasshin," Kaoru said with a smile. "Just because I didn't get to do it, doesn't mean I can let it skip any other generation now can I?"

"You're evil," Yahiko grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll know when that time is Yahiko," Kaoru then turned sour in her face. "Until then you are going to practice, practice…practice."

"AW MAN!"

"You shouldn't be so hard on the kid princess," Hiko said coming out of the shadows. Kaoru stood up and hugged the elder man, "It was good seeing you. I need to head back so I can earn some money for the time I lost while being here."

"What is that suppose to mean," Kaoru said with a twitching eyebrow. "No one asked you to come here and did what you did!"

"Hmph," Hiko said as he crossed his arms. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have survived or getting anywhere close in damaging Sakura as you did."

"Arrogant old man!" Kaoru said stomping away but she felt a pat on her head.

"Love you too, princess." Hiko said with a smirk on his lips. "I'll be back to check up on you from time to time. But be sure to take care of my idiot apprentice, keep him out of trouble."

"She already does," Yahiko said chuckling. "She beats him upside the head enough to keep him in line."

"Is that so?

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru was blushing a bright color as Hiko let out a heart felt laugh at his niece; she was still that adorable little girl he remembered. She had grown into a fine young woman that she did. He patted her on the head again, "Do you really have to leave tonight? Our friends from the Aoiya have already left; it will just be me, Kenshin and Yahiko…"

"Princess, I have a pottery business that I must maintain," Hiko said as he began making his way towards the gate. "Besides you don't need me here to fight the battle you are currently wielding in your heart…"

"Uncle?"

"You think I don't know you," Hiko said with a small chuckle. "You my dear are still struggling with your feelings about the events that have taken place and the thirst for blood that still courses through your veins. All you have to do is look at that woman that tried to kill you and ask yourself do you want to be just like her?" Kaoru stood still as she had a blank look upon her face, "You might have been stabbed by her and in a sense losing to her in a battle of swords but who will win in the fight for life? A true life?" Yahiko and Kenshin all looked at Hiko's back to see if he would turn around but he would not. He would leave with one final question for Kaoru to ponder over, "Even though you may walk around among us physically one can die and be a walking dead. Which will you choose? Life or death?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OOOH! Good question…have to see what will happen next. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter Five

**Reignashii: **I'm glad you approve, may I ask what gave you starry eyes?

**Riyo-The-Protector:** Deep, sure I'll go with the flow. Hehehe…thanks!

**Animemistress419**: Thanks!

…**The Greater Fight …**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Takes place after the ending of the show…Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Five**

_Which will you choose? Life or death?_ It had been over a month since Hiko had left to return to Kyoto and life at the Kamiya Dojo was slowly returning to normal. Things had been more or less complicated as Kaoru had been plagued by constant nightmares. She had tried to go about things like they normally did but it had become difficult for Kaoru for the passing days. She stood up in her room as she walked over to the courtyard. She stood there looking up at the night sky, she had felt more withdrawn than ever before. Wanting to find something, answers to all of the questions that Hiko had left her with along with the challenge of actually seeing her aunt in the prison cell she was in. She turned to see Kenshin watching her as he leaned against a post…she hadn't heard him come out…but then again he had been watching her every night.

"I'm sorry did I wake you," Kaoru asked softly and Kenshin shook his head.

"Nightmare?"

Kaoru nodded her head, "The same one every night."

"How is your wound," Kenshin asked as he began walking towards the young woman. "It hasn't been bothering you…"

"The wound has healed up," Kaoru said looking at him confused.

"I wasn't referring to the physical portion, that I wasn't," Kenshin told her with a small smile. Kaoru blushed prettily and Kenshin just smiled, "You seemed to be plagued with many sad dreams, that you have."

Kaoru sighed, "I almost wish Uncle would have used that stupid trick again so everything could fade away like a distant memory, but I know at the same time it always be in the back of mind." Kaoru shrugged off a bit of her sleeping yukata to show the slash on her upper left portion of her back to Kenshin, whose eyes widened at the sight. "I have a permanent reminder of what occurred between my aunt and I, so it is not like I can totally forget it."

Kenshin gently touched his calloused finger tips to the slash like scar, she had one where the stab wound was but it wasn't as permeating like the one she was showing to him. Kaoru shuttered at the contact but kept her eyes focused before her. "When was this made?"

"This was during the fight, I had let my defense down for a moment and she came down on me from behind," Kaoru said softly as she pulled the material back over her shoulder. "Maybe I should go see her like Uncle suggested but what will I see when if I go?"

"You seem to have many questions, but I cannot answer them for you…that I cannot." Kenshin said with a sigh, "We all have our demons we keep locked away Kaoru that we do. It is not like we planned on having them but they exist no matter how hard we try to get rid of them or never to receive them."

Kaoru smiled, "Like the scars on our bodies and our hearts…"

Kenshin nodded after of course looking at stunned, he knew she was referring to Tomoe and the incident that occurred. "The one that is difficult for me to forget is when I thought you were killed, and so abruptly taken away from me…I couldn't bare the idea of losing someone so precious to me…again."

Kaoru blushed, "You would have done that for anyone of us…"

"True, but…" Kenshin reached out and caressed her cheek as her sapphire eyes were wide at the sudden contact. "None of them hold a candle to you, Kaoru. I died that day when I saw you like that, well your double I should say…that I should. You were able to accept a man like me into your home regardless of my past and regardless of the sins I have committed."

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered and tears in her eyes. She crumbled into his embrace, "You're not the only with skeletons hiding in their closet…you're not the only whose hands have been stained with blood."

"Wh…what?" Kenshin startled by the last comment just made, "What do you mean?"

"That day my aunt killed my parents, I took my father's sword and went after her…though I was still too young to understand anything I did anyway…" Kaoru said softly with tears spilling from her eyes and Kenshin's were wide in shock. "I killed some of the men that were helping her after of course they tried to touch me…"

"Kaoru," Kenshin held deeper into his embrace. The innocent Kaoru he knew, no she was still his Kaoru just with a few secrets that he never realized were there. She cried openly in his arms but it was all heard by Yahiko, his fists tightened at his side. The young man looked up to the older girl…and yet here she was pouring her heart to Kenshin with all of her woes that she had been keeping to herself for the past month. She didn't want to go see her aunt, because she feared if she were to see her that she would see her reflection staring back at her. Yahiko slowly returned to his futon and sighed heavily. **Kaoru I hope that you can get over your fears and I hope that Kenshin will be the one to help you with all of them, it would seem you two are suffering and maybe, you two can heal each other as well.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Let me out," a dark feminine voice demanded. Hajime Saitou just smoked his cigarette in amusement. The woman had been greatly injured and tied up, and she was making demands of being realized. Saitou took a long drag out of his cigarette he knew that his wife would scold him later about going over his limit of cigarettes today, but she would live. He tossed it to the side and used his shoe to put the rest of it out.

"You have no power to demand such things from me woman," Saitou said with a smirk. "So you're the Kamiya girl's aunt…pity, it would seem the younger one received all of the looks."

"Shut up," Sakura shouted as she struggled against her chain shackles. "I will kill that girl!"

"You are not in any position to kill anyone, you can't even wield a sword due to the damage done to your shoulder," Saitou said as he smirked. "Plus you and your party have all been put behind bars thanks to that Hiko…"

"I'll kill him," Sakura growled.

"You're not leaving here, so I don't see how that is possible." Saitou said as he leaned onto the wooden bars of the jail cell.

"I'll kill your wife…"

Saitou's eyes narrowed at the woman before him, "Don't you ever speak ill of my wife."

"So the wolf of Mibu does have fangs," Sakura taunted. "I fought your wife…during the revolution, she was quite a powerful one at that…pretty girl…isn't she a little too young for you?"

"I suggest you shut up," Saitou said darkly.

"Oh that's right, Tokio is only a little bit younger than you…and she is such a fair beauty that she is, you don't deserve her…no you do not deserve her at all, I'll make sure you…"

"I suggest you shut your trap you insolent bitch," Saitou growled as he opened the door and walked in as he slapped her across the face.

"Oh ho, did I strike a nerve," Sakura taunted with a dark smile. "I will find a way out and I'll make sure your wife suffers…"

"You keep your fucking mouth shut about my wife," Saitou warned as he pulled his sword from its sheath and the tip of blade under her chin.

"Or what, kill me?" Sakura laughed, "You can't and you know it? I will kill the last Kamiya and I will also kill Tokio for betraying me for you…"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Tokio is my cousin…" Sakura said darkly, "She chose you over family and I never seem to understand how she could fall for a man like you…" Saitou back fisted her as she spit up a little bit of blood, "So it is true…she is the only thing that makes you furious beyond belief. The calm and collected Wolf of Mibu falls at the sound of his wife being slandered…how cute."

"Shut up bitch," Saitou said as he walked out of the cell and slammed the thing shut. "It's a pity that the Kamiya girl did not kill you, for I surely will the find the pleasure of doing so."

"In your dreams," Sakura shouted. "I will not be taken so easily by death by some damn wolf of the revolution."

"I suggest you play nice," Saitou said as he walked out of the jail area. He had enough for one day, she wasn't going to talk about the information they needed. So he would have to wait till she was ready to talk.

"I will escape, make no mistake of that…there is still one person out there that can release me," Sakura laughed darkly to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Kaoru," Yahiko shouted from his spot. "When are we going to spar?"

"In a minute, let me find my practice sword," Kaoru shouted as she searched for it. She felt something tap her on her shoulder and she turned to see Kenshin leaning against the wall with it in his hand.

"Looking for this," Kenshin asked teasingly. Kaoru made a face and tried to take it from him but he swiftly moved out of the way.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru whined and tried to reach for it again, "This isn't funny…I promised Yahiko I would finally spar him today."

"But you only just returned home a month ago," Kenshin said with a bright smile. "That you did. Also your wound might be healed on the outside but we don't know well it has healed up internally that we don't."

"Shut up and hand it over," Kaoru said furious with the man. "I want it now!"

"Temper, temper," Kenshin teased and used his speed to get out of the way.

Kaoru then smirked. **So that's how you want to play it! FINE! **Kaoru then decided to use her speed chased after him with Yahiko staring at the two speeding around the dojo. Yahiko barely got glimpses of the two blurring figures as Kenshin managed to always stay one step ahead of Kaoru and she didn't even noticed that Kenshin had placed the sword in Yahiko's hands. Kenshin was backed up against the wall holding his hands up in surrender and having a confused Kaoru searching him for the practice weapon. "Kenshin, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Don't tease me," Kaoru grew angry and puffy. She was back to her usual self, the Kaoru they were use to during the day but night her dreams were haunted by nightmares. They would have to work on it, Kenshin and Yahiko had a deal in bringing back Kaoru to the way she was when they all had met her, so they were going to make sure they succeeded. Kenshin's eyes burned Amber while eyeing Kaoru's body, he would have to take it easy before showing her the full passion he had in store for her but it would be well worth it. Just a little by little would he give her an idea. "Where did you hide it?"

"I didn't hide it that I didn't, honest!"

"LIAR!"

"HEY KAORU!" Yahiko shouted waving the weapon, "Would you hurry up!"

"You monkey!" Kaoru gently punched Kenshin in the stomach but didn't miss his hands gently caressing her own before she slipped away into the training hall. Kenshin laughed warmly as he began to follow them into the training hall when he felt a familiar presence at the gate. He went over there to see Saitou leaning against the outer walls that surrounded the dojo.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop flirting and come out and greet me," Saitou said stiffly flicking his cigarette to the ground.

"What brings you here Saitou," Kenshin asked as he looked at the taller man.

"I heard about the wedding between the rooster and the fox woman," Saitou said with a smirk. "Didn't think the idiot had it in him to get married."

"What is the purpose of your visit, I know that it is not to congratulate the happily married couple that it is not."

"To the point I see," Saitou smirked. "Sakura Kamiya is the cousin of my wife Tokio, the Takagi family are close relatives to the Kamiyas. That raccoon girl is more or less my wife's cousin."

"Oro," Kenshin paled. The thought of Saitou being somehow related to Kaoru was not a very pleasant thought that it wasn't.

"Sakura, that damned woman, has a lot of bad connections for your raccoon," Saitou said stiffly. "There are people still out there that could help Sakura in anyway…I suggest keep a close eye on the girl. She is not safe…"

"Thank you for the warning, however I am still lost on why you would warn me of such a thing that I am."

"Since that girl is more or less family, I should have someone keep an eye on her," Saitou said as he turned his back to Kenshin and waved. "My wife would not appreciate having family disappearing before she even found out that there was family still alive."

"Oro," Kenshin blinked but the wolf kept on walking. However Kenshin would make good use of the information just handed to him, he must protect Kaoru for there was still danger lurking around that it was.

"Ahhoy!" Kenshin turned around to see a waving Sanosuke with his arm around Megumi Sagara. Kenshin smiled at their friends, "Hey there Kenshin!"

"Hello sir Ken," Megumi said with her bright smile as her arm was wrapped around Sanosuke's waist.

"Hello you two, back from your honeymoon already I see," Kenshin said with his bright smile but it was all a façade for his friends. He would not let them be bothered with troubles on their first day back.

"Well, actually this is our vacation…" Sanosuke said with a grin, "The fox and I are going to settle down in Aizu so she can finally open up her clinic."

"That is good news, that it is. Though sad all in the same time, but you will visit?"

"Of course," Megumi said with a smile but soon fell when she heard the wooden swords clashing with each other. "Do not tell me she is actually sparring?" Megumi's face twitched as she marched inside of the dojo as the two men were left at the gate to wonder what was going to happen next. They quickly marched inside but could not see anything only heard the commotion that was unfolding.

"RACCOON!"

"I AM NOT A RACCOON!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"What does it LOOK like?"

"You shouldn't be sparring your wound has not healed up completely internally and you could cause more damage to yourself than what you already have!"

"I can't just sit around and let Kenshin and Yahiko wait on me hand on foot!"

"They did that before you were injured!"

"THEY DID NOT!"

"DID TOO?"

"UGH MEGUMI!"

"Oro, this does not sound pleasant…" Kenshin hung his head as did Sanosuke.

"This was suppose to be a pleasure trip to Tokyo not a fight fest," Sanosuke sighed. "You want to go to the Akabeko?"

"I think we should stop the arguing that we should," Kenshin said stepping into the dojo's training hall to see Megumi and Kaoru up in each other's faces. Yahiko was just shaking his head as he practiced his strokes. He was muttering ugly, fox, and stupid women. Kenshin and Sansuke quickly went to Kaoru and Megumi in hopes of settling the argument in some kind of peaceful manner. Doubt it, but at least they could try.

"Now, now beautiful," Sanosuke whispered into his wife's ear. "We don't need to be getting fussy on our visit here in Tokyo, now do we? Besides, why don't we go eat at the Akabeko to help clear up our minds and fill our stomachs?"

"Sano," Megumi turned around to be flushed with anger but soon he kissed her on her lips causing Yahiko to gag.

"So can we go eat now," Sanosuke winked and Megumi had already forgotten more or less why she was mad at Kaoru. However beef stew was something that none of them could turn down especially if Tae had been cooking. So the group just like old times went down to the Akabeko to have some hot fresh stew. Of course after Kaoru had changed into more appropriate clothing for going out to a restaurant, she had changed into her yellow kimono. The group quickly made their way as Sagara and his wife took the lead. Their arms were happily wrapped around each other as Kaoru watched in envy of the two but she didn't miss the quick hand squeeze she had received from Kenshin. She smiled up at him and Yahiko was making gag faces in the back.

They quickly arrived back at the Akabeko as they quickly took a seat in a booth provided by Tae and Tsubame. The group took their seats in their pairs as Yahiko took his by the window to get a good look at Tsubame. Sanosuke and Megumi had already spoken to Tae about making the special tea for the couple, or at least the future Himura couple if they were lucky. Megumi and Sanosuke watched the couple carefully and knew that today they were going to put a head start for the couple. The tea was served to the couple and slowly drank the special herb tea that Megumi had brought back from Aizu sometime ago. The Sagara couple were beaming brightly as Kenshin and Kaoru drank the tea and were growing drowsy. Yahiko was oblivious to what was going on but the older couple was enjoying the sight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ow, my head…" Kaoru sat up in her futon and looked around. She was in her bedroom but still dressed in her kimono she got up and noticed it had already become night. She walked around looking into Yahiko's room but he was not there, she then ran towards Kenshin's to bump into him. Kaoru felt his hands grab her shoulders in order to keep her from falling and his feet braced to keep him standing.

"Kaoru are you alright," Kenshin called to her and his voice was a lot huskier than normal. Kaoru looked up to see his eyes deep amber instead of his usual violet. Kaoru's eyes grew in multitude as Kenshin's hands didn't leave her body as they slid down her arms to grab her hands to bring them to his lips. Kaoru looked up at him and her own hunger grew to want more. "What's the hurry?"

"Yahiko is missing," Kaoru managed to breathe out as his body was now pressed up against hers and their nose barely touching.

"Missing," Kenshin's breathe so close, his lips were just seconds from touching hers. She couldn't explain this fire, this need to want him so much…she just wanted his kiss…she wanted more than a kiss. She wanted him in his entirety and he wanted her. He wanted her more than usual, he had been trying to fight off the desire but when he heard her feet padding on the floor he had to see what she was looking for.

"Yes…"

"I doubt it," Kenshin growled and smirked as Kaoru was bewildered at the sight of him. But she was enjoying beyond reason, it was some uncalled passion coming to the surface. Her eyes were glazed with passion and they had their own golden color as Kenshin leaned in…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, I will see you next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a bit of a clinger!


	7. Chapter Six

**Animemistress419: **yeah a cliffie, I haven't written a cliff hanger in a while…I think I might get into the habit of that. Hehehee, well I hope you like!

**Riyo-the-protector**: Yeah, I figured I needed to get Saitou involved somehow. So I did! I hope you like this chapter…

…**The Greater Fight …**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Takes place after the ending of the show…Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Six**

Kaoru sat up and felt the breeze on her bare back and quickly used the blanket to cover herself. She looked around and was not in her room, she realized she was in Kenshin's…her kimono was on one side of the room while her obi was on the other. Kaoru could not recall what happened last night but the soreness between her legs and on her thighs was enough information to gather what occurred between her and…"Kenshin…" His name a brief whisper as she looked to her side to see just as naked as her Kenshin sleeping soundly, maybe the first time in years…she smiled. "Kenshin…" She caressed his cheek as she felt a memory come to the surface…

"_I doubt it," Kenshin growled and smirked as Kaoru was bewildered at the sight of him. But she was enjoying beyond reason, it was some uncalled passion coming to the surface. Her eyes were glazed with passion and they had their own golden color as Kenshin leaned in…his lips just moments of granting her first kiss. "I heard him and Sanosuke making plans tonight, we're all alone… Kaoru…"_

"_I see," Kaoru took the initiative and kissed his lips that were softer than what she had thought they would be. Kenshin's hands were all over her body caressing her skin through her kimono, apparently he didn't like the idea of that, he quickly ushered themselves into his room, no protests from Kaoru. He quickly undid her obi and threw it against the wall as it parted to show off her creamy skin underneath. _

"_Mine," Kenshin growled and Kaoru looked up to see his dark amber eyes burning with desire, "Only mine."_

_Her own eyes were dark deep blue, as Kaoru then quickly undid the top portion of gi out of his hakama pants. She threw that to the side near her obi as his lips crashed down onto hers and his hands caressed her breasts, her head rolled back as his lips attacked her neck. "Don't stop…"_

"_Don't worry, I don't plan on it…" Kenshin smirked as he sucked on her neck passionately. "You're still over dressed."_

"_Then we should change that…"_

"Oh my…" Kaoru blushed as she pulled her hand away and began rubbing her neck. She remembered his tongue licking her neck when she began to tremble at his touch. Last night was no ordinary night at the Kamiya Dojo, not in the least. Kenshin stirred but did not awake, "Did we really?"

_The two lay nude as Kenshin sat behind her as his hands ran over her body in the wooden bath tub. Neither really knew how fast they got there, but Kenshin had used his speed. The two lay comfortably, NOT! Kenshin's lips were on Kaoru's neck as one hand played with her breast and the other was playing with her womanhood. Kaoru was moaning in pleasure as Kenshin was sending several different waves of ecstasy through her body._

"_Go ahead and scream," Kenshin purred into her ear and Kaoru arched up as she felt a wave of passion course through her body. Kenshin smiled in male satisfaction as she cried out in pleasure as well, he would send her over and over again before this night was over, that he was planning to do. "You still fell HOT my dear…what can I do to make you feel better…"_

"_Stop teasing," Kaoru turned around as her breasts slammed into his well chiseled chest. She ran her fingers through his fiery red hair as her lips landed on his. She opened her mouth when she felt his teeth gently nip at her bottom lip. His tongue darted into her mouth as he tasted her mouth. Kaoru ran her fingers gently over his body, the scars, and everything that was there. She pulled away from the kiss to kiss his scar while her teeth tugged at his jaw law slowly moving to his neck._

"_Now who is being the tease," Kenshin barely managed to say as her hands crept lower to where a certain body part was erect. He yanked her hands up above her head as she pouted at him. "I want to be inside you…"_

"_Then take me," Kaoru challenged…the Battousai of him was winning in everything that was going on right now. She was enjoying it, he wasn't as rough as she expected him to be…but then again she wasn't as forward as she thought she would be._

"_As the lady wishes," Kenshin growled as he pressed her back against the wooden wall and she arched up as he slowly entered her body._

"_You're teasing again…"_

"_That won't be the end of it…"_

Kaoru blushed at the memory, she remembered how it had felt the first time he broke her virgin barrier but everything after that was heaven. He made her come so many times that night, in the bath house, the training hall, her room, the garden, and his room. She turned even a brighter red…a brighter color that would compete with Kenshin's hair. She clutched the blanket tighter as Kenshin slowly opened up his deep violet eyes, she sighed a sigh of relief to see they weren't gold. Kenshin groggily got up and rubbed his forehead. Kaoru blushed when his eyes fell on her body and sat straight up showing all of his naked glory.

"Ka…Kaoru…" Kenshin looked over himself and used some of the blanket to cover what was around his waist and hip area. He also noticed the blanket was only covering portions of her frontal area as memories came flooding back. "Oh … did we, ummm…did we do …."

"_Don't stop…" Kaoru rasped as he was pumping in and out of her petite body. Her hands gripping his shoulders as his hands were planted on the ground next to her head…sweat pouring over their bodies. Her body arching up to his as they moved in rhythm that was their own and belonged to no one but them, "More…"_

"_Are you begging," Kenshin rasped as he slowed down on purpose as her body began to shake with need. He wanted her to cry out to him and beg for his touch…to finish what they had been doing all through the night._

"_Pl…please…"_

"_Please what," Kenshin panted as she looked up at him with her deep blue sapphire eyes._

"_Damn you," Kaoru gritted her teeth as he plunged deep within her once again._

"_Now, now my sweet…you shouldn't speak that way…"_

Kenshin blushed as he turned his head away, "We should get dressed that we should."

"Yeah," Kaoru said with her own face turning bright red. "Maybe we can find Megumi and Sanosuke and asked them what occurred while I was sleeping…"

"I think it was the tea," Kenshin told her softly as he stood up as Kaoru turned her back but Kenshin's eyes fell on that perfect backside she had. He forgot about his clothes as he then traced the slash scar on her left shoulder and kissed it gently. Kaoru stiffened but then relaxed when she felt his lips on her shoulder. Kaoru turned around automatically without thinking and caressed his left cheek and placed a kiss on his own scar.

"HEY KENSHIN WHERE'S BREAKFAST?"

"That would be Yahiko," Kenshin smirked. "that it would. I'll go and make breakfast…you take your time, that you should. Especially after…"

"Don't worry," Kaoru placed a finger on his lips. "Go make breakfast before Yahiko comes barging in here with questions that we can't quite answer yet…"

"See you then," Kenshin didn't hesitate as he placed a quick kiss on her lips. He then took his leave after he quickly got dressed. He walked out of the room to get things ready for breakfast, Kaoru still feeling sore knew she had to take her time but also knew she couldn't wait around forever knowing full well Yahiko would make snide remarks. She would have a talk with Megumi later; knowing her being knocked out and up was her doing. She couldn't complain though for her first time, that was not something any girl would expect.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what took you so long ugly," Yahiko joked and Kaoru bonked him on the head. She sat down slowly as breakfast was served before her. "What was that for?"

"You know little Yahiko, you shouldn't call girls ugly if you ever want to get married," Kaoru said with a smile on her lips.

"You have to be ugly if you aren't married yet," Yahiko teased and Kaoru was about to hit him again when…

"Good morning Missy!" Kaoru looked up to see Sanosuke walking in with Megumi at his side. "How was everything last night?"

"You would know," Kaoru said under her breath but not missed by Kenshin.

"What was that," Sanosuke asked as he sat down as Kenshin placed another plate on the table and Yahiko was pigging out next to him. "Hey slow down there punk!"

"Who are you callin' punk," Yahiko managed to sallow the large excess of food in his mouth to converse with the rest of the group. "Besides I wasn't making plawwwwns….beeehiend Kenshhiiin's and Ugly's bawcks!"

"Say what," Kaoru said in a low tone and Kenshin looked at the youngest of the group.

"Nothing," Megumi bonked him on the head and sat down next to her husband. Kenshin gave her a skeptical look but served her breakfast and took his place next to Kaoru. "So how was your evening?"

"It was, um…eventful," Kaoru answered as she blushed and Megumi made that foxy laugh of hers.

"Oh hohohoho," Megumi smirked in utter delight. "So you two had some fun last night, did you?"

"What do you mean," Kenshin asked he watched Kaoru reach for a piece of meat from across the table out of her reach and absent mindly got it for her. Kaoru took it with a smile on her face as nothing out of the ordinary happened but Yahiko took FULL notice of what just occurred. "I am confused at the notion you are implying that I am."

"Oh come on Kenshin, are you telling me that you and missy didn't knock each other up," Kenshin and Kaoru choked on their food while of course turning a nice shade of pink. Yahiko quickly handed them some water as the two were coughing and turning blue. Yahiko had an idea what Sanosuke meant but didn't want to believe that Kenshin and Kaoru got together without telling each other they loved each other. However he watched them carefully as the couple managed to start breathing at a normal pace but still the pinkish color was not fading from their faces.

"Ok, what is going on," Yahiko asked the already married couple. "Does it have to deal with the fact they were knocked out at the Akabeko?"

"Knocked out," Kaoru asked and suddenly able to recall not coming home on her own. She was at the Akabeko and woke up in her room last night, which led up to her being with Kenshin all night long.

"Yeah, after you and Kenshin drank some of that tea, it was a different color from the rest of ours," Yahiko stated but only to get whacked in the head by both Sagaras. Yahiko rubbed his head and looked at the wedded couple, "What was that for? I was stating a fact…"

"A fact not needed to be repeated," Megumi growled at him but Kenshin had already put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Oh dear," Kenshin muttered to himself causing the whole group to look at each other and then at him. "Please tell me you didn't put anything in the tea…"

"What are you talking about," Kaoru asked looking confused.

Kenshin gulped, "I believe that we didn't drink any regular tea, that we didn't."

"Kenshin?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I see my message got to you," Sakura looked up to see her dear cousin in front of her with a weary smile on her face. Sakura just smirked, "So how are all of your children? I heard you have a two year old daughter, what was her name Mina? Oh and yes, a boy…your first born…Tsutomu is what, three? How sweet…and your dog of a husband brought a stray boy to your home, what is he now…twelve?"

"What do you want," Tokio said darkly standing in front of the woman with a dark look that could match that of her husbands. Her emerald green eyes flickered a dark flame of anger at the woman bound before her and she entered the cell swiftly. "I was wrong in teaching you any kind of swordsmanship."

"Oh quite the whining," Sakura said darkly. "You haven't changed a bit, you are married now to a dog…how cute."

"What is that you wanted to speak to me about," Tokio asked kneeling down to her cousin's eye level. "It wasn't to talk about small chit chat."

"You're right," Sakura smirked as Tokio let out a small cry as a man behind her knocked her out. "About time you got here…"

"I'm sorry my lady, there were people guarding the door," the man said as he unshackled Sakura and helped her stand. He then went over to Tokio, "What should I do about her?"

"Leave her here," Sakura smiled as she reached for her hidden sword. "I'll be taking this dear cousin…"

"Will you be going after the Kamiya girl?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "I might not be able to handle a sword with my right arm, but Hiko didn't know I could use my left. I'll need some daggers…"

"Here," the man handed her two and she smiled. "Is there anything else you need assistance with?"

"There is one thing," Sakura said darkly and stabbed him with the sword. The man's eyes grew wide in shock, "I wanted to make sure this was a good sword…it seems it will do the trick this time around to kill that one girl."

"But…but…"

"Die," Sakura said darkly as she pulled her sword out of his chest. The man slumped to the ground and she smirked at her handy work, she was going to stab her own cousin when she heard the guards getting ready to come and check in on her. She quickly made her escape through one of the windows. She smiled in her victory, **Now all I have to do is capture that man…and Kaoru will be mine for the taking.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's a special herb I got from Aizu," Megumi informed the group. "It has a way of releasing one's true desire. I don't know how it works in medical terms, all I know that it works."

"Are you saying you gave this to me and Kaoru," Kenshin asked and Megumi nodded. "How long are the effects?"

"Usually twenty-four hours," Sanosuke answered with a shrug. "Usually it firsts works in a BIG way and then it slows down into your subconscious doing things that you wouldn't normally do."

"Thank goodness Yahiko is practicing," Kaoru said placing a hand over her heart and then Kenshin wrapped his arm around her. She then leaned her head onto his shoulder when she noticed the looks she was getting from Megumi and Sanosuke. She quickly sat up and Kenshin retrieved his hand as if it had been burned.

"I can't see why you two won't just admit that you love each other and get it over with," Sanosuke growled and slammed his hand on the table. "I don't want to hear that you aren't worthy…because if I do Kenshin, I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Oro," Kenshin's eyes were wide at the statement.

"And you," Megumi pointed at the assistant master. "You have no room to say any excuses either. The reason Sir Ken returned here was because of you, he said good bye to you and you are the one that makes him tick. He went all secluded to thinking you were dead…and you went all depressed when he left, so you can't say you don't love him either."

"I…I…" Kaoru looked at the table, "It's not that easy."

"That it is not," Kenshin said looking down at his hands.

"Sure, we admitted it last night…"

"_Kenshin…" Kaoru was breathing heavily as his forehead was against her own. He was playing with her hair as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders._

"_I love you, my Kaoru…my dear sweet Kaoru…"_

"_I love you too, Battousai and all…"_

Kaoru sighed, "It's not all that simple. I don't think even if we can admit our feelings due to the effects of the tea there are still some issues Kenshin and I both need to deal with before there could ever be a relationship."

"Kaoru," Kenshin clasped her hand in his own, but her name was whispered in such a soft manner that made her look at him lovingly as she caressed his cheek.

"I almost turned into a blood thirsty killer because of my aunt," Kaoru said softly. "I don't want to feel that ever again, and what Uncle told me before he left still haunts me in the back of my mind. Have I turned into my aunt, or have I overcome her and actually able to forgive her?"

"Well, one way to find out missy," Sanosuke said with a grin. "Go look at her and see if you are her reflection or if you truly are someone better than that, to tell you the truth if you were really like your aunt…you would have never allowed any of us, including Kenshin into your home."

"That's right," Megumi said with a reassuring smile. "Look at the job you did on Yahiko, how well you took care of him even with those memories on the surface. Nothing really has changed, raccoon."

"Nope," Yahiko barged in with a smile on his face. "You are still ugly, but I want to keep you that way."

"You guys," Kaoru said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"No matter what happens," Kenshin said softly causing Kaoru to look at him. "We'll go through this together, all of us. You have done well in keeping us all together, we should return the favor in your time of need that we will."

"Kenshin," Kaoru smiled brightly.

"Now, enough of this talk…why don't we go out and enjoy the day," Sanosuke stood up and helping his fox to her feet. "We could have a picnic today or something. It would be nice, since we are staying here for a week or two."

"Yea," Yahiko put his fist in the air. "And the future Mrs. Himura…"

"YAHIKO!" Kaoru was blushing bright red as Yahiko walked out in laughter and the Sagara couple joining. "You know…"

"Hmmm?" Kenshin looked up to meet her gaze…

"Maybe when this settles down, you can join my family…my crazy family…" Kaoru said softly looking at the ground and Kenshin lifted her head to meet his gaze.

Kenshin pressed his lips against hers, "When this is all over between you and your aunt, we will wed…I like the sound of you being Mrs. Himura…more than you will ever be aware of."

"Same here," Kaoru said softly as she pressed her lips against his once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So they are engaged now," Sakura said with a smirk on her lips. "Fine, let them have their picnic today…but we will keep our eye on them and see what they are up to. I want to know how close she is to this Himura character before we abduct him."

"Couldn't we get someone else abducted to make her come out with the Battousai and then tie him up," one asked from his kneeling position.

"True," Sakura said turning her back to her the group that was loyal to her. "That way both of them could arrive, but the problem then goes with that Zanza character…wasn't he once a fighter for hire?"

"Yes my lady…"

"I see," Sakura then sighed. "Well then a change of plans. We kidnap the boy and leave a note for her to come out, she will more than likely come with that wanderer that once was the manslayer. Then we could tie him up, take his sword, and make him completely helpless as he watches me take that girl's life…"

"But will you really take your own life?"

"I must end the Kamiya line," Sakura said as she placed her hand on a burning candle that had been lit in the dark room. She placed her open palm on it to let the light fade from the room. "At all costs…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tokio," Saitou rushed into the cell to see his wife glaring up at him. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

Tokio glared up at him, "One of Sakura's messengers came to me and saying Sakura was here, and behold I find my dear cousin sitting here. I don't recall how she escaped or why that man is dead…"

"Where is your sword," Saitou asked feeling her bare leg.

"Sakura," Tokio cursed. "Why was she in here Hajime…why?"

Saitou sighed, "You wouldn't like what I am going to tell you."

"You better tell me," Tokio said darkly and Saitou looked at his wife with his own gaze. But in all reality she was the scariest thing on earth, that's why he married her…her warrior spirit and her ability to fight on her own grounds. She was a strong willed woman and could easily butt heads with any male in the world.

"She has been working in an underground crime organization, mostly as a hired assassin to get rid of family members," Saitou informed his wife as they stepped out of the cell. The others took the dead body to dispose of it after trying to identify who the person was. "Sakura has been on a mission to get rid of her family line apparently."

"I thought she had," Tokio said stiffly and then walked in front of her husband glaring up at him. "Is there a Kamiya left alive?"

"Tokio…"

"I must know," Tokio demanded.

"Yes, wife there is another Kamiya."

"Who?"

"Kaoru Kamiya…she is Sakura's….niece."

"Kaoru has been alive all this time," Tokio whispered softly. "I never knew…."

"You know about her?"

"I knew about her yes, but when I married you Sakura made damn sure I wasn't allowed much contact with the rest of the family," Tokio said sadly. "Her brother would write me letters to let me know about what has occurred in his dojo and the birth of his daughter, also that at the time of his wife's death that they were expecting another child."

"I see," Saitou said stiffly not really caring but knew he had to listen to make sure he kept his wife happy. An angry Tokio was not a pleasant thing to see at home, especially if you wanted to get lucky in the matters of the bedroom.

"You must tell me where the dojo is," Tokio demanded once again.

"Wife, I do not think this is the best time for you to be going over there…"

"Husband, if you ever want to get any type of physical pleasure from me again you will tell me where this dojo is located at and let me see if that girl is alright. You don't have to tell her I am family, I just want to see her…" Tokio pleaded with her husband, "Please…for me, just this once. I never really asked any thing of you…just this once."

Saitou sighed in defeat, "Alright…I'll take you there."

"Thank you," Tokio wrapped her arms around his waist. Saitou then placed his around her body, **damn this woman and her power over me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, here is the chapter…I hope that everyone enjoyed! Does anyone know what is up with the hits meter? It restarted all over again and it's screwing me up…anyway, see you next time and feel free to drop in a review!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Riyo-the-Protector**: Yep, Saitou is in the dog house, wife got him on a leash.

**Reignashii**: HEY! (waves) well, I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Hehehe, well you are going to get the answer to your question somewhat in this chapter. So go ahead and read!

**Royal blueKitsune**: Saitou equals pushover…oh yes BIG time! Hehehe, I'm glad you think it was tastefully done…I didn't want it to seem like way too forward kind of thing that would be totally out of the rating. (jumping up and down). I hope you will continue to read on!

**Animemistress419**: THANKS!

…**The Greater Fight …**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Takes place after the ending of the show…Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seven**

"Remind why are we going this way again," Hajime Saitou asked with irritation in his voice. Tokio glared up at him and he only sighed, "I don't see why today we had to go see them."

"Because today you are off duty and have nothing planned," Tokio reminded him as she clung to his arm. "I want to see Kaoru and see what she has turned out to look like."

"Well she has two eyes, a nose, and some hair on her head, lips, two ears…" Saitou stopped when he felt his wife punch him in the shoulder. She scolded him and he sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. She was quite the stubborn woman, but he loved her. There was no doubt he loved her, "We're almost there."

Tokio nodded, as they slowly approached lively Kamiya Dojo. Tokio raised her eyebrows as she heard the loud commotion coming from the inner courts of the place she had once visited and housed some of her family.

"Kaoru you should calm down, that you should!"

"Whose side are you on anyway Kenshin? He is trying to get out of practicing, and there is no way I am going to allow that!"

"Missy, you're just mad because he called you ugly again."

"Shut up Sanosuke! You're luck you are a married man now or I would castrate you this moment!"

"Stop talking trash to my husband!"

"Yeah, what the fox said?"

"You are a freeloading JERK!"

"Oh my," Tokio eyes widened at the scene as she and Saitou entered the open gate. There was two little girls hanging on a red headed man, an elderly gentleman laughing at the two little girls. There was a woman with long flowing raven hair sitting next to a man with rather large hair. Then there was young boy running away from a lovely young girl with a wooden sword in her hand, she assumed that was Kaoru. She looked so much like her mother but had her father's hair and eyes. She smiled and Saitou cleared his throat as everyone's attention was on the couple that had just entered the dojo.

"Oro, Saitou," Kenshin looked at him oddly. "What brings you here?"

"Yeah, what would the wolf of Mibu want here, is he here to beat the crap out of all of us," Sanosuke then got elbowed in his ribs by his wife. "What?"

"He might be a good for nothing cop, but he has a lady with him," Megumi pointed to the lovely woman at Saitou's side. Tokio peered around and slowly left the personal space of her husband and walked over to Kaoru. When she had returned home she had told her husband she would not reveal who she was…but looking at the girl's face she could not hold back the tears of joy and hugging the girl.

"Ummm…" Yahiko was confused as he rubbed his head the sight of the what was going on.

"My apologies," Tokio said softly as she backed away from the confused Kaoru. "It's just that you look so much like your mother, but I can tell you have much more of your father's personality in you."

"You knew my parents," Kaoru asked stunned and wide eyes.

"Tokio…" Saitou growled but Kenshin fell to the ground in shock. He quickly recovered and looked at the taller man as he pointed over at the woman.

"She's….she's Tokio," Saitou sighed at the former Battousai's question. He nodded his head and Kenshin fell to the ground as his eyes swirled around in surprise.

"What did you tell him," Tokio asked her husband and he shrugged. "Hajime, really you shouldn't be scaring my dear cousin's friends."

"Cousin," Kaoru asked softly and Tokio only smiled and nodded.

"I am your father's first cousin, meaning you are my second cousin," Tokio said softly. "My maiden name was Takagi, but since I married that big oaf over there it is Saitou to those close to us but for the public it's Fujita."

"You married him," Yahiko gapped as he looked over at the woman. "You are WAY too HOTT to be married to a loser like him."

Saitou glared at the boy, "Watch your mouth boy."

"It wasn't easy for him to court me," Tokio winked. "I gave him a hard time and played hard to get."

"It's hard to imagine him married period," Sanosuke grunted looking the woman over. "That wolf better be counting his lucky stars he found a woman like her."

"If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you," Kaoru asked looking at her and Saitou. "It's just you appear too young to be married to a man like him…"

Tokio just smiled, "Hajime does have a few years over me, but I am older than you Kaoru."

"Oro," Kenshin walked over to the woman and looked her over. "She is a goddess to marrying Saitou, that she is. No ordinary woman could be his wife…"

"Excuse me," Tokio asked stunned and blushed slightly at the compliment. "You are too kind, sir."

"Kenshin Himura," Kenshin held out his hand and Tokio gently shook it. Kenshin then placed an arm around Kaoru's waist and Kaoru just smiled. Yahiko made gagging sounds as Kaoru just bonked him on the head with her wooden sword. "Now, now…that wasn't nice that it wasn't. We have guests."

"So," Kaoru pouted and Kenshin smiled.

"I came by to see you," Tokio said with a smile and then sighed. "Also to warn you…"

"Warn me," Kaoru looked baffled at the comment.

"Yes," Saitou added in wrapping his arms around Tokio's shoulders. "Your treacherous aunt has escaped from the prison cell with some help of her group that follows her."

"No," Kaoru gasped and clung onto Kenshin's gi. He covered that hand with his free one, "When?"

"Yesterday," Saitou answered. "After I found my two of my men unconscious did I know something was amiss. I entered the holding cell area to see my wife in cell but one of your aunt's followers dead in the cell."

"Sakura will more than likely come after you again," Tokio said sadly. "She was always bent on revenge and would never give up her fight for it. She isn't much older than me however…for as long as I can remember she has always held a dark and heavy heart."

"But why did I not know I had any more family," Kaoru asked and Tokio smiled sadly.

"You see Kaoru, when I got ready to marry Hajime there was a bit of a ridge forming in the family, especially with Sakura's rebellious nature. I had taught Sakura a bit of swordsmanship in hopes it would a channel for her deep anger she held in her heart," Tokio sighed. "I was wrong, but also my parents had been trying to get me married and that is when I met Hajime. It wasn't a very smooth first meeting but slowly it became a strange romance, and since I was in love with him…they allowed us to be married but that caused Sakura to grow angry…"

"Why would she be so angry," Megumi asked joining the conversing group.

"She didn't like my reputation," Hajime shrugged as he pulled out a cigarette to be taken away from him by his wife. He made a face and grunted as his wife threw it to the ground before he could even light it. "Also the rest of her family had hopes she would marry some aristocrat instead of a man with blood on his hands."

"No," Tokio scrunched up her nose. "My uncles did want me to marry a rich man…that part I did follow through on. They just didn't like the choice of him being wolf of Mibu."

"How does Sakura tie into it all," Yahiko asked and Tokio once again let out a sigh.

"Sakura didn't like it since I stopped teaching her in order to keep Hajime from finding out I knew how to wield a sword," Tokio said simply. "Even in today's era it is still not really looked well upon, a woman holding a sword or able to wield one, wouldn't you say Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded and then puffed, "I don't understand why a woman can't do some of the things men do. I mean come on, we aren't all that helpless!"

"That is so true, we don't have to wait around for a man to rescue us all the time, I wonder if it is just for their ego boosting," Tokio said with a smile on her lips as her husband grunted at the comment.

"I know," Megumi smiled as she had the foxy expression on her face. "Men just need to feel like they are in control, but in all reality we are the ones that are the brains behind everything."

"Tokio," Gensai called from his spot and Tokio went to his side. She hugged the elder man, "It is good to see you."

"Grandpa who is she," Ayame asked and Gensai smiled.

"This is Auntie Tokio," Gensai smiled. "I remember when you were born, it seems like forever ago."

"Doctor Gensai," Tokio blushed as Suzume approached her.

"I'm Suzume," Tokio smiled and nodded.

"I am Ayame!" Tokio smiled again and hugged the two little girls, "Nice to meet you Auntie Tokio!"

"Same here," Tokio smiled. "I have a little girl of my own, maybe I can bring her over sometime so she could play with you."

"YEAH!"

"Wife," Tokio stood up to see her husband towering over her. Tokio rolled her eyes, "Husband, I feel like cooking. I think I will make them some early lunch since we came over and besides I want to spend time with my dear cousin, I have some funny stories I need to tell her."

"I do no…"

"SURE!" Kaoru quickly grabbed a hold of Tokio's arm as she led her to the kitchen. "Maybe you could finally teach me how to make a few things…"

"If she can get Kaoru to cook, I'll be more than happy to practice everyday," Yahiko whispered over to Sanosuke.

"No kidding," Sanosuke laughed and both of them got clobbered with flying objects at their heads. Megumi laughed as did the others but Saitou just followed after his wife. But he knew if he got too close to the kitchen his wife would usher him further away. His wife wanted to spend time with her long lost cousin and wasn't going to let him anywhere near the conversation, and he already had been deprived of marital activities last night…and he was still groaning about it. His wife knew how to tease him and leave him hanging for more. She would pay for it eventually, but until then he would smoke a cigarette and watch his wife with one eye and the group with another.

"Now, now you two shouldn't speak about Kaoru that way, that you shouldn't."

"You're only defended her because your in love with her," Yahiko teased and grinned all at the same time. Sanosuke and the others all nodded in agreement. "Oro, that wasn't nice that it wasn't."

"Oh come on Kenshin, you two are IN LOVE! L-O-V-E, I mean do we need to spell it out more obvious than that?"

"Sano," Kenshin smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"My husband is right, you two are more or less in engaged," Megumi smiled brightly. "I think once you have more of that tea…"

"That will be quite alright that it will," Kenshin smiled brightly. "I think Kaoru and I can handle ourselves quite well that we can."

"So you and that girl are finally going to get married," Kenshin looked over at Saitou who was smirking. "So the mighty Battousai is going to get married, how charming."

"What are you talking about," Sanosuke looked at him irritated. "If I recall, you aren't a single man…you have a very beautiful wife that has a leash around your wolf like neck."

"What was that," Saitou glared at him and Sanosuke just grinned.

"You heard me," Sanosuke cracked his knuckles. "I don't like the idea you would talk trash about your wife while she is not around."

"Hmph, like it is any of your business on how I speak about my wife," Saitou said flicking some ash off of his cigarette and took another drag.

"Hajime Saitou," Saitou stiffened as the others tried not to laugh as his lovely wife came out of the kitchen.

"Yes," Saitou looked over at his wife.

"If you want to sleep out in the living area again, I suggest you stop where you are going with the insults and behave," Tokio glared up at him with her hands on her hips. Her sleeves were tied back and Kaoru came in a similar fashion. She marched over to Kenshin and took his arm into her own.

"You need to come try the food and let me know how it tastes," Kaoru looked up at him with bright eyes. Kenshin only smiled lovingly and let Kaoru drag him into the kitchen.

"Yup, the red head is in love," Yahiko said with a goofy grin on his lips. "He's got it bad!"

"Well can't blame him, he's put it off for what…two years," Sanosuke said with a grin and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders to draw her closer to him. "But it sure is fun to see Saitou pussy whipped…"

"What your tongue rooster," Saitou glared him darkly and Tokio pinched his cheek.

"I said behave," Tokio warned as she went into the kitchen. "Come with me…"

"Yes dear," Saitou said sarcastically as he flicked his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his shoe. He followed after his wife into the kitchen leaving three people of the Kenshin group laughing hysterically at the oh so great wolf of Mibu bowing to his wife. A sight not many people get to see since usually his wife Tokio was a refined woman in public but with family and friends she was a totally different person.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tokio was a nice woman," Kaoru said as she watched the older couple walk away in the distance. "I wished I had gotten to know her sooner."

She leaned against Kenshin's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around hers, "Well Kaoru, at least you got to meet her today, and you even had a sparring match with her that you did."

Kaoru giggled, "I enjoyed watching Saitou's face changed from so many different expressions today. I didn't know that married women had so much power over their husbands."

Kenshin laughed, "Well look at Miss Megumi and Sano, they seem to get along quite nicely as long as Miss Megumi has her husband tightly wrapped around her finger she is quite happy that she is."

"So are you saying I am going to be like that," Kaoru teased and Kenshin just smiled.

"You already are," Kenshin winked.

Kaoru playfully punched him, "meanie…I do not."

Kenshin chuckled, "Now, now no need to get upset that you don't. We don't want to ruin that perfectly beautiful face of yours."

Kaoru blushed, "Do you remember what you told me last night…you know the part about my fears?"

Kenshin nodded, "Yes love I do. I think the powers that be and rule over us had always intended for me to be with you, but my choices led me astray from my real true soul mate."

Kaoru smiled, "Can you still call me your soul mate with what is going on with my family?"

"My dear sweet Kaoru," Kenshin held her closer as they walked over to the stream. He held her hands, "If one of us is not worthy due to our pasts and family history, it is I. I truly have no past, I was an orphaned at a young age and yet many people took care of me…including master, who is your uncle. It would seem that all the signs pointed for me to find you but I was young and stupid, so I went astray. If I had stayed with master," Kenshin brought her hand to his face where the scar laid. "I would never had gotten his scar nor have really become Battousai, instead I would have been with you from the very beginning."

"Oh Kenshin," Kaoru smiled and fell into his chest and held onto him. "You should never have to wander again; I will stay right by your side for as long as I am able to be. You no longer need to atone for sins of your past, the best way to do that is to live in the present…and raise our child to be a better person than the both of us combined."

"And I will not leave your side, for you have given me new hope that I may live to grow an old man with his true soul mate as his side," Kenshin smiled happily as tears of joy shed from his eyes. Kaoru held onto him longer and tighter as the sun set happily over the embracing couple. "I don't know if I can wait much longer before claiming you as my wife."

"Kenshin," Kaoru looked up at him in surprise.

"We already skipped ahead in that portion of the relationship," Kenshin grinned. "That we did, Kaoru…let us become a wedded couple tomorrow. We both have waited two years since our meeting…let us make it official, become my wife…"

"Kenshin…" Kaoru only nodded and he kissed her lips softly.

"YEAH!" The couple pulled apart to see Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, Doctor Gensai, Megumi, Sanosuke, Ayame, Suzume, and Hiko?

"Uncle?"/"Master?"

"Well, looks like I made it just in time," Hiko said with a broad smile. "My idiot apprentice and my princess are getting married. So that means I get to have a lot of Sake, right?"

"Uncle," Kaoru groaned and shook her head and Kenshin just chuckled.

"Master, are you here because you heard about Sakura's escape…but you arrived quickly, that you did."

"Idoit…do you think a master like me would take his time," Hiko asked with his eyebrow twitching. "Besides I came by to check up on princess' wounds."

"Eh?" Kenshin nearly fell over from his statement.

"Besides, you two are getting married so means I can hang out and get ready to throw a party!"

"You crazy old man," Kaoru puffed and sighed.

"What did you call me," Hiko asked as Kaoru just stuck out her tongue. "Oh yes that was so mature for a future wife of my idiot apprentice, I take that back. You both are idiots…but at least you did one thing smart and is finally get HITCHED!"

"Gee, thanks," Kaoru said sarcastically and Kenshin pulled her into a warmer hug.

"Thank you for coming though Master," Kenshin said with his usual bright smile. "I guess though last minute…we could plan a small ceremony with our friends."

"We've been waiting to hear that," Tae said with a smile on her lips. "We actually have everything waiting for you two to say you were going to get married."

"You mean you all have been planning this behind our backs," Kaoru asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"We've been waiting for over a year for you two to get married," Yahiko said with a shrug. "We figured after the whole thing with what's him name, that you would have gotten married right then and there but NO!"

"What are you trying to say Little Yahiko," Kaoru said and then Yahiko got red in the face.

"Who are you calling little?" Yahiko huffed as he got into Kaoru's face and she got into his.

"You _little_ Yahiko…"

"Oh dear," Kenshin sighed. "Kaoru…this is not the time to be fighting, that it is not."

"Shut up!" Kaoru and Yahiko both shouted as they went back to their arguing.

"Well, at least some things will never change," Sanosuke said with a wry smile on his lips. "So fox, do you think you and the girls can pull off a wedding?"

"I think we can manage," Megumi said looking over at Tae and Tsubame. "We've been waiting for a while for those to get married; we have a wedding kimono just in Kaoru's size and one for Sir Ken waiting."

"Oro," Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. "So you all have been planning this for quite some time that you have."

Gensai was laughing, "Of course, do you think we would allow you two to never get hitched? It was always obvious that you two were at least attracted to each other…anyway, you two will have beautiful children I'm sure."

Kenshin blushed, "Thank you Doctor Gensai."

"Yeah, Uncle Keni is getting married!" Ayame and Suzume cheered as they danced around Kenshin. "YEAH! Uncle Keni is getting married to Aunt Kaoru!"

Kenshin smiled as he picked the two girls up into his arms, Gensai was beaming with pride as was Hiko. Sanosuke had his hands in his pockets and Megumi was latched on his arm, Yahiko was standing next to Tsubame as Tae looked over with a bright smile on her face. Kaoru had made her way back over to Kenshin and the cheering girls.

"Well I think it is time we headed inside," Hiko said with a smile. "Got any dinner?"

Kaoru looked over at him and nodded, "We have some dinner left over. You are more than welcome to go inside and reheat it yourself."

"Now where is the fun in that," Hiko teased as he wrapped an arm around his niece. "Now go get your uncle some food!"

"You're lucky I learned a new dish from Tokio today," Kaoru said as she huffed inside.

"What? You met Tokio?"

"You knew?" Kenshin asked wide eyes and Hiko just shrugged it off as nothing. "Master, I think you need to start coming clean with all of the secrets you may know."

"Well, if she has already met Tokio then there is nothing more for me to tell her," Hiko said as he disappeared into the gate as the rest of the group followed after him. Hiko made his way over to the kitchen where Kaoru had prepared some of the left overs for him to eat. Hiko began eating as Kenshin was the only one to enter as the rest listened outside. "I would imagine Tokio is married by now and with a few children."

"Yes she is," Kaoru told him. "She has two children of her own and she recently adopted a young boy. So that makes three…"

"Well good for her, who did she marry anyway…I knew she was marrying some guy that half of the family didn't approve while the other did," Hiko said pulling out a bottle of Sake.

"Must you always drink," Kaoru sighed in irritation at his large tolerance for Alcohol.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong in enjoying some good Sake," Hiko said with a smile on his lips. "So who did she marry?"

"Hajime Saitou," Kenshin informed him. "I battled with him during the revolution and he works as a police officer for the authorities."

"So she actually married a somewhat wealthy man, and he was also the wolf of Mibu, huh." Hiko smirked and drank more from his Sake, "Strong girl…she had a temper, she is a more refined than our princess. But then again, her mother made sure of that…Kaoru's mother just wanted her daughter to be free."

"Uncle is there a reason for your babble," Kaoru asked and Hiko grunted. "Are you here because of Sakura?"

"Partially yes, but mostly because I wanted to check up on you and see if you found an answer to my question I left you with," Hiko said with a smile on his lips. "But I think I already gotten my answer, I heard your little conversation by the spring. I'm proud of you both, but don't expect to hear that ever again idiot apprentice and well princess, you know I will more than likely say it again some time in the future."

"Master," Kenshin sighed and Kaoru kissed his cheek with a giggle. Kenshin smiled over at her, "But you are right about one thing, she is the one right thing in my life in a very long time."

"Good, your meeting her was at least ten years delayed," Hiko said with a smirk as the two looked over at him. "What? I was trying to bring you over here to see our little Kaoru at the time, sure you are like ten years older than her but it would have been nice for our princess to have someone to play with."

"Uncle," Kaoru put her hands on her hips. "What are you trying to say, you were trying to match make us? While he was a teen and I was a small child?"

"So?"

"UNCLE!"

"What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, here was the chapter. I hope all enjoyed and I will see you next time!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Reignashii: **I'm glad you liked all of the interactions.

**Riyo-The-Protector**: Hiko equals trouble party maker. Hehehe, well time to look down to see what kind of trouble Hiko causes.

**Animemistress419**: THANKS!

**Royal blueKitsune**: your friends? I guess you and I both have similar friends, I kind of wrote how they behave into the characters. But how they act they some how act like some of the characters of the show. Hehehe, glad you liked!

**Kelsey**: I'm so glad you enjoy all of the elements that this story tries to bring to the table. Thanks so much for your compliment as far as being a professional writer, ummm….i have considered it but what would I write? Anyway, I hope that you keep reading!

…**The Greater Fight …**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Takes place after the ending of the show…Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight**

"What are they doing," Sakura ventured into the city in a disguise as she watched Kenshin and Kaoru walk into a government building. She smiled as she realized which building it had been, "This is way too perfect." Sakura quickly took her leave back to her hidden head quarters but it was proving to be difficult as she bumped into an unsuspecting person, "You!"

"Hello Sakura," Tokio said simply as she flicked the cigarette she was smoking to the ground. "You have something that belongs to me, I suggest you return it."

"I am not going to return your sword if that is what you think," Sakura got into ready position.

Tokio doing the same thing, "I've seen Kaoru and I will not allow you to bring any harm to her."

"You and what army?"

"I don't need an army to bring you down," Tokio unsheathed a sword from under her kimono and Sakura pulled out hers. The two began to clash swords on the outskirts of the city. "You have taken way too many lives and Kaoru will not be the next…"

"No, she will be the last," Sakura deflected an attack and screamed as she kicked Tokio in the stomach. However Tokio quickly recovered as she blocked Sakura's attack thrown at her, "Damn you!"

"Same to you," Tokio said using momentum to push Sakura back. Sakura tried to push back, but you can't always beat your teacher. "Even now you have many things to learn, don't forget I was the one who taught you how to use a sword…with both your right and left hand!"

"Bitch!"

"Thanks," Tokio remarked as the two continued clash swords that was until a whistle was blown. The two women looked over to see a large number of police men charging towards them. All of them having weapons pointed at the fighting pair. Tokio dropped her sword to the ground, "I am Tokio Fujita…I am the wife of Officer Gorou Fujita."

"Mrs. Fujita what were you doing with this woman," one of the men pointed to Sakura.

"She is Sakura Kamiya, I was trying to apprehend her," Tokio answered but then she sensed something coming at her from behind…she turned over her shoulder to see…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenshin and Kaoru were walking back to the Dojo hand in hand, they had just registered at the government office and they were now officially and legally a married couple. The two were beaming brightly as they were walking back, Kaoru's bright smile had returned and Kenshin hadn't been this happy in many years. He took the hand that was enclosed with his and placed a kiss on the back of it. Kaoru just smiled up at him as they continued to walk down the path but let out a squeal as Kenshin lifted her up into his arms. She was laughing in joy and wrapped her arms around his neck as they were looking at each other lovingly.

"Kenshin, you don't plan on carrying me all the way home," Kaoru asked with her smile.

"Now, now wife…you shouldn't question your husband that you shouldn't," Kenshin winked and Kaoru just giggled.

"Well husband, I don't want your arms to grow weary of carrying your wife," Kaoru replied back and rested her head on his shoulder. She was beyond content, **Mother, father I hope you approve of him. He makes me so happy, I love him so much.**

"Hey what is taking you so long," Sanosuke asked coming out of the gate. "We need to get you two changed and ready!"

"We're coming that we are," Kenshin said with his usual smile but this time it reached beyond his eyes.

"Ok, but we been planning this for forever it seems, so hurry your happy asses in here," Sanosuke disappeared into the gate.

"So it is really today," Kaoru sighed in excitement.

"Yes, Mrs. Himura," Kenshin smirked and Kaoru kissed his cheek. "The start to the rest of our lives together…with our family and friends always by our side."

"Idiot apprentice, hurry up!"

Kenshin groaned, "I forgot that master was here."

Kaoru giggled, "He just likes getting on your nerves."

Kenshin chuckled, "I think you are correct that you are."

"I am always correct, just took you a while to figure it out."

"Yes dear."

"Kenshin," Kaoru playfully pinched his cheek and he just pouted. Kaoru stuck out her tongue and his lips were instantly on hers as he sucked on her tongue.

"Stop making out and get in here," Hiko's voice uncomfortably close to the two figures. The two backed away from each other and blushed, Kenshin set Kaoru back down on her feet.

"He'll never change," Kaoru grunted and marched inside but was twirled around and met with a kiss. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his arms were wrapped around her waist and shoulders.

"I said stop making out and get in here, we don't have all year to wait for you two to get married," Hiko boomed and the couple sweat dropped as they pulled apart. Kaoru blushed and rushed to her room where Megumi was waiting for her. Kenshin sighed as Hiko picking him up by his gi and carried him over to his room.

"Oro?"

"Just shut up idiot apprentice," Hiko said with a smirk. "If I am to give my niece to you today, I expect you to be dressed the part and not wearing this magenta or whatever the hell the color is on your wedding day."

"Kaoru wouldn't appreciate that now wouldn't she…"

"Huh, anyway it's about time you settled down with her. I always knew our little Kaoru would have you wrapped around her little finger," Hiko laughed and Kenshin sighed. **Master will never change, that he won't.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't you dare harm my wife!" Tokio had fully turned around awaiting the blade to pierce her body but just seconds from piercing her skin, another sword had clashed with the on coming one and Sakura's flew to the ground. Saitou was there glaring at Sakura and stepped in front of his wife, "Idiots what are you waiting for, get her!"

"SIR!" Sakura hissed as the men charged at her but she had a few kunai hiding in her kimono and threw them at the charging men. Sakura smirked and quickly grabbed her sword using her speed grabbed Tokio.

"NO!" Saitou shouted but Sakura held a sword to Tokio's neck.

"Come any closer, I'll slit her throat," Sakura sneered. "She does look pretty red, but what about blood red?"

"You fucking bitch," Saitou threw his sword down. No matter how much a bad ass he thought himself to be, the problem was he would not lose his wife to anyone. She would not die, she had children that still needed to be looked after…HE needed to be looked after. She was the only one who could do all of it and not see it as a problem.

"Shut up wolf," Sakura hissed. "You can tell Kaoru to meet me tomorrow at sunrise, you are more than welcome to come join her…after all if you want to see your wife alive again…I suggest you get the girl with you. I'll be waiting at my headquarters for you and the girl."

"You better not harm her," Saitou growled and Tokio struggled as the blade nicked a bit of her skin. Saitou saw the small cut but it wasn't big enough to bleed…Tokio stopped struggling when she saw the concern in his eyes, she knew his face would not show it completely but he knew that he could convey his message through his eyes. Tokio stopped struggling and Sakura tied her hands together and began dragging her along.

"Now stay," Sakura said with a devilish smile on her lips. Saitou clenched his fists as the love his life was being taken prisoner for her own selfish gain. Saitou cursed and stood up tall and looked over at his men.

"Tell me who is dead and wounded," Saitou ordered.

"But sir, what of your wife?"

"I'll do what she says for now, but I want others to locate her headquarters," Saitou barked.

"Yes sir…"

**Don't worry Tokio, I'll come after you and I'll make sure you and that younger Kamiya stay alive. I will not let you lose any more family…I don't want your heart to suffer any longer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh Kaoru, you look so beautiful and now it's officially official!" Tae said with a bright smile, "The ceremony was beautiful…"

Kaoru had removed the veil from her head but her bun and makeup where still in place. She was still dressed in her white kimono and Kenshin had his arms wrapped around his wife still wearing his dark marriage attire. Kaoru leaned into him as Yahiko and Tsubame were in the kitchen helping Megumi and Sanosuke cook the celebration food.

"Thanks, it wouldn't have all come together if you hadn't been planning for a while," Kaoru said with a giggle. Kenshin kissed her cheek, "At least I got married before I was twenty."

"This is true," Tae said with a smile and patted her swelling stomach. "I can't wait till we all have children."

"Well I'm hoping to get pregnant before the year is out," Megumi said coming up with a tray of food in her hands. "Considering Sir Ken and Kaoru are married, it means I have to work on getting a baby first to pop out."

"Megumi," Kaoru blushed and Kenshin laughed warmly.

"What, you two are married…though already I think you have gotten active in a certain…"

"Miss Megumi," Kenshin interrupted her. "What is on the menu?"

"Well you just have to go see what the ladies have cooked up," Sanosuke was carrying a try and his usual goofy grin. "Let's had into the hall…there is lots of food waiting for you!"

Kenshin leading Kaoru to the training hall which just held their wedding ceremony was turned into a dining hall. Their friends already eating away at the food, Yahiko and Tsubame were serving the food. They sat at the head of the whole thing and everyone applauded as they came in and Hiko was already drowning in his Sake.

"Here to the HAPPY couple," Hiko held up his small Sake plate and everyone cheered. Kenshin and Kaoru ate in comfort, "So Mrs. Himura…you got him whipped into shape yet?"

"Uncle," Kaoru gave him a dirty look and Hiko just laughed. "Sometimes I wish I could hit you on the head so you could get some sense knocked into you."

"Eh, what do you know."

"Congratulations," Tsubame hugged Kaoru and Kaoru warmly accepted.

"Thank you Tsubame," Kaoru said warmly and Tsubame went back to serving the guests.

"You know," Kaoru turned over to her husband…her husband; she liked the sound of that. "It's funny how everyone around us saw this coming except us…"

Kaoru took his hand and kissed it, "Well we saw Sanosuke and Megumi together before they admitted it, so it wasn't a huge deal. It's kind of nice they had this planned for us, so all we really had to do is just show up."

Kenshin chuckled, "That it is…that it is. I love you Kaoru Himura…"

Kaoru smiled brightly, "I love you Kenshin Himura." Kenshin smiled but then froze when he felt a presence near the dojo, he stiffened and Kaoru grew worried, "What is it?"

"I'll only be a moment," Kenshin smiled and kissed her cheek softly. He stood up and walked outside of the dojo quickly to see Saitou smoking against the outer walls. "What brings you here?"

"Tokio has been kidnapped," Saitou said indifferently.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked at the taller man confused, "I do not understand."

"Sakura took her," Saitou then looked over at the smaller man. "So you finally got married I see. Took you long enough."

"Oro, not you too…"

"I found that idiotic bitch of a woman's hide out and she demands that your new bride arrive there at dawn," Saitou said and flicked the cigarette away.

"How was she able to kidnap Miss Tokio," Kaoru's voice rang and Kenshin turned to see her in surprise.

"Kaoru…"

"It's alright Kenshin," Kaoru said and took his hand into her own. "How was Miss Tokio taken?"

"Tokio was buying some things for our home with the children, I was off work and found Eiji with my other two children. They told me she had seen a familiar person and went off to see if it was the person she was looking for," Saitou paused. "I heard the sounds of swords clashing against one another and some of my officers running to a location…so I followed. Sure enough Sakura and Tokio had been fighting."

"Did she give you any other specific instructions," Kaoru asked softly and held her husband tightly to her body.

"No, but am I able to assume she wants to fight you," Saitou asked and Kaoru nodded. "I'll be meet you here an hour before dawn, we'll go by carriage."

"Alright," Kaoru nodded and Saitou took his leave.

"Are you sure this is wise," Kenshin asked concerned for his wife's well being.

"Miss Tokio is my cousin, besides…I have you by my side now," Kaoru said smiling up towards him. "It won't be like last time…"

"You've always had me, just this time you have me married to you…" Kenshin teased and Kaoru pouted.

"Only because of that tea…"

"I think you know me better than that, my love."

"Then don't tease!"

"Only you, love…only you." Kaoru smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her once again on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to the back of his clothes and his hands were up in her hair and at the small of her back. Their lips played, well dueled for the winner…the one with the most power. His teeth gently nipping at her bottom lip and his opened her mouth knowing what he was asking for. His tongue darted in as her own twisted around his and she began to suck on his tongue. Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise but then let her do as she pleased with him, after all he was her husband now…no use in complaining.

"Hey you two, stop sucking face and get back inside," Yahiko shouted and Kenshin growled. It went unheard by Yahiko as Kaoru gave him a death glare and he ran inside.

"Now now, dear husband of mine…there will be plenty of time for that tonight," Kaoru said seductively. "Remember, starting tomorrow Yahiko will began his journey, I decided it would be nice for him to get an early start…so we can have a lot more time to ourselves…"

"My vixen of a wife," Kenshin growled in pure pleasure of his wife. "I'll hold you to it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So when are you planning to let me go," Tokio asked from her corner of the room.

Sakura grunted, "You will be released of the moment of my death and Kaoru's. My group already has another leader ready to take over when that time comes."

"Hajime will stop you," Tokio glared and Sakura just laughed.

"He can try, but it's quite a large chain for him to break it all off," Sakura said with a smirk.

"Kaoru won't be a Kamiya much longer, why are you going after her," Tokio asked and Sakura laughed.

"Even if she were to marry the Battousai, she was born a Kamiya."

"You are so bitter, why can't you let go of the past and try for a new life. It's obvious that the Battousai has done so and yet here you are trying to hold to the past and lay your heart in darkness."

"What would you know Tokio, you have that perfect life…your parents adored you and now you are married with a husband and three children. Two which you gave birth to and one you recently adopted as your oldest. I heard he is learning swordsmanship from Hajime, how cute…will your others on learn as well?"

"I would tell you if you were a sane woman, but that is far from what you are…."

"Sanity is way over rated dear cousin, so live with it."

"You're sick, how could you take the lives of your family and now wanting to take a girl away from her happiness?"

"What would you know, you always had it…I never did. My only satisfaction is watching those I kill suffer and die. It brings quite thrill to see their eyes roll back and try to grope for that last breath of oxygen. It's quite entertaining."

"Lady Sakura," a man came in kneeling.

"What is it?"

"Kaoru Kamiya is now Kaoru Himura, my men have sent word that they are currently in…physical intimacy."

"You're watching it," Tokio asked disgusted.

"When they are done, I want you to bring the Battousai here…make sure he does not have his sword with him."

"Understood," the man faded from sight and Tokio wanted to retch with disgust.

"He'll be too exhausted to put up a fight," Sakura said with a smile. "He'll be naked…unless they think it would be nice to bring him clothes." Sakura stood up and pulled out a sleeping yukata. "This will do."

"Aren't you prepared," Tokio asked sarcastically.

"You haven't changed with all of that sarcasm floating around…no wonder the Wolf of Mibu married you, you're just like him."

"What would you know…"

"I think you need to behave dear cousin of mine," Sakura said with a smile on her lips as she sharpened her knife. "Besides, you and your husband will be together again so no worries for you."

"Bitch…"

"Same to you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaoru was panting as she felt her husband move in and out of her body. She had her hands tangled in his red mane as his lips were attacking her neck and his hands at the sides of her head. She arched her body and wrapped her legs around her husband's waist…Sweat drenched over their bodies. Hair loose around them covering their faces but not their desire…desire ran through their bodies like primal instincts for passion over took them.

"…Mo…More…" Kaoru rasped as his lips captured hers as she moved at the same hard grind her husband was moving at, his eyes had turned amber the moment all of their guests had left for the evening. The couple had talked about going on their own honeymoon as soon as the ordeal with Sakura had been settled. Yahiko had started going off on his journey that night but he would be staying at the Akabeko for a while before he went off on his journey and Tae had offered to look after the Dojo along with Doctor Gensai.

Their hands now intertwined eyes locked, deep sapphire orbs locked with golden amber glaring down. Lips crashed down on each other, tongues tasting every last corner…every inch of her mouth, he wanted to taste her for all of eternity for he could never get enough of her. He wanted all of her and he was having all of her every night and every day…for all of his waking moments. She was his and forever will he be hers, she was his wife and there was no way around it.

Kaoru had let out her own cry of passion as she reached her climax and Kenshin shortly after her, spilling into her and falling onto her body but this lips continued to show a large amount of energy. Kenshin was panting for air as was his little wife, the two looked at each other in longing, she hadn't expected to get married so soon as they did but hey! Life throws you many things and you have to be ready to catch all of them.

"That was the fourth time tonight," Kaoru said lovingly as she ran her fingers through her husband's hair.

"I could go for another…"

"Kenshin, you lech! I would have never imagined you to be such a perverted man," Kaoru teased and received kisses along her face.

"I could say the same thing about you my sweet, you have such stamina," Kenshin huskily whispered into her ear.

"Pervert," Kaoru said playfully and gently slapping his shoulder. "I think we need to get some sleep. There is always tomorrow…"

Kenshin reluctantly agreed after kissing his wife, they laid in each other's arms as the sleep took them in the evening. Sleep had taken them for only a few moments as a few figures snuck into the room and placed a small cloth with chemicals over both of the victims' mouths. Kenshin struggled but it would be in vain as he would succumb to the chemical that rendered him unconscious as well as Kaoru.

"Hurry up and take him," one ordered. "We'll take him in the nude, the mistress probably has something waiting for him at the hideout."

"Understood."

"Sir, about the girl?"

"Leave her and make sure she sees the note…she might not be up by dawn due to the amount of the chemical we used."

"Then let us move!"

"Damn, he might be small but he is heavy."

"Quit your whining but let us go."

"SIR!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

See you next chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! I'm glad that many have you have dropped me reviews, I hope to hear more!


	10. Ending and a Beginning

**Gabyhyatt: **was that a good or bad thing? I just thought it would be more interesting if I had Kenshin kidnapped versus the typical Kaoru kidnapping.

**Royal bluekitsune**: I didn't think I put that many details in, did I? well sorry about that, but I'm glad you still love the fic.

**Animemistress419**: Thanks as always!

…**The Greater Fight …**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of their products. This is an AU story but deals with the same timeline as the series. Takes place after the ending of the show…Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nine**

"Unhand me now," Kenshin growled as Sakura just laughed. He had been drugged and brought to an unfamiliar place. Kenshin's eyes landed upon Tokio who was not happy in the least, "What do you want with us?"

"She is leverage in order in getting the wolf to do what I want him to," Sakura pointed at Tokio then pointed at him. "You are here to make sure little Kaoru will fight for her husband…and die for him."

"No," Kenshin struggled and Sakura only smiled in victory.

"Kaoru and I will die today even if she shares your name now," Sakura caressed his cheek and Kenshin jerked it away. "No wonder she was attracted to you, you are very much like the fire in your hair. Too bad your marriage was extremely short lived."

"How dare you," Kenshin growled at her.

"Hopefully Kaoru will bring her sword," Sakura said stretching her left arm. "The sun is beginning to rise over the horizon…" Sakura paused when she saw an extremely bulking man approach her hideout, "Curse that damn HIKO! How dare he show his face!"

"Sakura, I know you are in there, don't make me come in after my idiot apprentice…I would like him back before his wife wakes up," Hiko's voice boomed into the room where Kenshin and Tokio were being held captive.

"Seijurou is here," Tokio asked confused and Kenshin would have fallen onto the floor in shock.

"You know my master," Kenshin asked in his dazed confusion.

Tokio nodded, "Well he is family."

"I wonder who doesn't know master," Kenshin shook his head.

"Damn you," Sakura muttered under her breath. "I want him taken care of! I don't want him to rescue either of them…I want Kaoru, make sure you stall him long enough for her to arrive."

"Ma'am!"

"You're a lot stupider than I thought," Tokio arched her eyebrow. "You know a handful of those men will either die or come back extremely bruised. More than just their ego…"

"Shut up," Sakura growled. "Either way it will give me time to see if our dear sweet Kaoru will show up."

"You and I both know Kaoru will do anything to protect the one she loves," Tokio answered softly. "She is much like her father in many ways but has her mother's beauty."

"And father's love," Sakura bitterly smiled. "How ironic, I was born and rejected. She was born and warmly accepted into their family."

"Did you know your sister-in-law was pregnant with another," Tokio told her. "You killed not -only your sister-in-law, but an unborn child."

"So that's why Doctor Gensai had been there," Sakura just laughed. "Too bad, for it all doesn't matter any longer to me…the Kamiya line will end today."

"You are a sick and obsessed woman," Kenshin growled and his eyes were amber. Sakura gasped at the sight, he was angry…well more like vexed beyond belief but hey he was the Battousai. "I will not let you to kill my wife, she is mine and mine alone. You will not take her life for her blood will never been stained on your hands."

"You are one to talk Battousai," Sakura smirked. "But I must admit…you must love her deeply but sorry to say you should have chosen another. Now if you excuse me, I'll go deal with Hiko."

"Don't you dare!" Tokio began to struggle, knowing full well that Saitou had just arrived with Kaoru. The first ray of sun peered through the window and Kenshin also began struggling at the presence of his wife in the small distance. The two knew that with chains they would not get much of a chance to escape. "Damn it all, there has to be a way to get out of these blasted things!"

"Damn it, Master I hope you can protect my wife," Kenshin muttered under his breath as he began to formulate ideas in his head. There had to be a way out of these chains without hurting himself. There had to be something to pick the locks with, he began searching around the room but then his eyes bulged out as Tokio had pulled something out of hair…"Oro? Where did you get that?"

"I'm always prepared," Tokio said with a smirk. "The perks of being an agent once and being the wife of the Wolf of Mibu. So give me a moment, and I'll have us both of here…"

"I hope so, that I do…" Kenshin froze he heard the sounds of swords clashing against each other. **Kaoru…please be safe.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaoru let out a growl as she lunged at Sakura, Hiko watched in amusement but he rushed inside after beating most if not all of Sakura's men. He rushed inside using his speed making sure there were no more idiots left as Kaoru battled with Sakura. The two were in a heated match and neither seemingly giving up. Saitou took this chance to make his way inside to find his wife. He rushed after Hiko following the his wife's spirit…she was pissed, and he could feel it. However the disappearance of Hiko and Saitou went unnoticed to the fiercely fighting women. Sakura using her left hand with the sword pulled out a dagger and Kaoru pulled out her husband's sword from hiding to the block it.

"When did you learn to fight with two swords," Sakura asked as she struggled to push either of her blades onto Kaoru's body.

"There are many things you don't know about me," Kaoru said as she pushed off of Sakura and did a black flip. She held her blade in her right hand the proper way and Kenshin's blade faces backwards in her left to use it in a more defensive way versus her right as the attacker. Sakura grinned, she was unable to use most of the mobility in her right arm but she could still use it in for defense.

"Well, it doesn't matter, for it ends here anyway!"

"You WISH!"

"Bitch!"

"Crazy psychopathic bitch."

"You taught you all of those words?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she blocked one of Sakura's attacks. "Your routine is getting old…"

"When are you going to flip those blades?"

"When you grow up," Kaoru growled and moved out of the way of her aunt's slamming attack.

"Ha! You have no right to speak to me about growing up little girl," Sakura growled and Kaoru dodged once again as she sighed in relief to see Kenshin and Tokio alright. But what she didn't see what the scene before their rescue…

"_Hajime Saitou it took you long enough to get your happy ass in here," Tokio scolded as she was working on Kenshin's shackles. Saitou just sighed in defeat, his wife was a difficult woman. Kenshin just smirked as he heard one of the shackles comes loose. "Seijurou, it took you twice as long…are you getting slow in your old age?"_

"_Why does everyone insist on calling me old," Hiko's eyebrow twitched. "I swear all the women in your family share the same irritating genetic personality making."_

"_I think you should shut up," Tokio growled and threw a piece of furniture at him which he expertly dodged. "Men, I can't figure out why the heavenly beings decided to create them…"_

"_Your husband is in the room," Saitou grunted as Tokio shot him a glare._

"_You're just upset you've been without sex for a few days."_

"_So that's why he is so grumpy," Hiko smirked and Saitou grunted. "Hey, at least I get laid but I don't completely depend on it."_

"_You're not married," Saitou stopped as he felt his wife's hands on his waist. He looked over to see Kenshin rubbing his wrists. "So you got him out…"_

"_Is Kaoru outside," Tokio asked with worried eyes._

_Saitou nodded, "The girl brought her sword along with his." Saitou used his thumb to point at Kenshin as he let out an "Oro?"_

"_That's right, your wife is using not only her sword which needs a new hilt, but yours as well," Hiko said with a smirk. "I guess my training with her at an early age did make her have some more common sense than the rest of the people around her."_

"_Master," Kenshin sighed._

"_We should hurry outside," Saitou said and taking his wife's hand. "We want to make sure to get the best front row viewing."_

"_Idiot," Tokio muttered._

"Tell them to stay back," Sakura gritted her teeth and Kaoru rolled her eyes as she kicked her aunt in the stomach. Sakura let out a grunt of pain but would not let that be the end of her as she charged after the girl. Kaoru easily dodged and smirked as she smiled at her, "What are you smiling at?"

"You know," Kaoru's smirk grew in size into a smile. "You could just give up this whole idea of trying to kill me, I won't die so easily you know."

"Bitch…"

"Name calling again, tisk tisk tisk!" Kaoru said with a smile and Hiko was laughing in the background. **I knew he would have liked that one, but he was right. Seeing Sakura in person made me realize I am nothing like her. Nor will I be like her…she is too consumed by her own darkness to even know what happiness there is, mother and father would not want me to take revenge on someone who had no heart.**

"You are different from our first battle," Sakura said standing up and Kaoru just shrugged.

"The Kamiya Kasshin is there to protect, not to kill or take revenge," Kaoru said simply. "Father and mother would not have wanted me to avenge their deaths but to make sure I lived a happy and normal life. That is why Doctor Gensai and Uncle blocked my memories, but grandfather wouldn't want me to go against his teachings either…I cannot bring back the dead…now will I try to."

"Enough with your nonsense," Sakura growled. "What would you know of your grandfather's wishes…you are nothing but a mere child compared to what I have seen and done."

"That might be so," Kaoru said with a sigh. "Then you are a mere child when it comes to living…"

Sakura snarled, "Enough of this!" She waved her hands and Kaoru was held by two men and the others were surrounded. Kenshin was afraid to make a move as Sakura glared at him. "This is all your new husband's doing. So if you love him so much I'll make sure you have something to share with him before you die." Sakura then ripped off the left portion of Kaoru's gi. Kaoru struggled and she felt a cold metal cross her back and Kenshin's eyes widened. "A cross shape scar of your own to carry with you. Both slashes down by your precious aunt…"

"Kaoru!" Kenshin made his way over to his wife knocking the other two men away from her. Kaoru was in pain from the cut, it wasn't as deep as it could have been but enough to leave a scar on her beautiful body. Kenshin saw her life her head and rest her head on his shoulder, she had dropped his sword when she felt the cold metal pierce and cut her skin. Kenshin ripped off some of his yukata he was given and used it to cover her new wound she had received from Sakura.

"How sweet a husband and wife scene," Sakura wanted to retch at the sight of it but Kenshin's golden eyes were ablaze with anger. How dare someone do this to his wife! She was his to protect not for her to scar, it was must like Kenshin's cross shaped scar but it was larger due to the fact it was on her shoulder. "It'll be a pleasure to kill you both."

"I don't think so," Hiko came charging towards her and Kaoru stood up as Hiko was fighting with Sakura.

"Let us go," Kenshin suggested.

"No," Kaoru struggled to stand up but Kenshin stood with her. "This is my fight, my family…it must end today between us…"

"Kaoru," Kenshin nodded in understanding. Kaoru smiled and hugged him, "May my strength be with you in this time of battle."

"I love you," Kaoru whispered as she stood up and limped towards the fighting pair. She charged after her aunt and Hiko moved out of the way. She was a stubborn girl, and he smiled…he wouldn't have his niece any other way. She was way too precious to lose now…but he knew what she was trying to do, trying to woo her aunt over into believing in her ideas but it would be a long time before Sakura could see the light.

"Stubborn little wife," Hiko said as he stood next to Kenshin. Tokio and Saitou had emerged from the group of unconscious men. "Well, well…it would seem that Tokio can still kick some ass."

"Hmph," Tokio stuck her head up in the air and turned her nose away from him. "I'm glad I am not as old as you are…"

"Hey, you'll be there soon enough," Hiko grunted. "It's not like you are the youngest thing on the block."

"At least I can say I am a married old woman with grandchildren in the future, you on the other hand can't," Tokio spitted back.

"Now wife, I suggest that you behave," Saitou smirked as his wife glared. "What are you going to do about Sakura?"

"Well, if all else fails…I'll kill the bitch myself," Tokio said crossing her arms. "I know that Kaoru will not kill her own flesh and blood, but it's time to end this. Only because of the fact if we don't, Sakura will only come back over and over again."

"Sakura will not stop till she kills Kaoru," Hiko said sadly. "She will always continue to chase after Kaoru, it is best that Kaoru try what she wants to but Tokio, as being family you have the right to intervene."

"I know," Tokio said softly watching the two fight so desperately. Kaoru was trying to use her words to convince her aunt she didn't need to do this and could find a better life. However it was too late for someone who gave up her soul many years ago. Tokio sadly watched as Sakura managed to cut Kaoru's body in a few places but Kaoru had inflicted damage on Sakura as well with her reverse blade sword.

"What are you going to prove by killing off the last Kamiya?"

"It will be the end of the line, the generations of idiotic pain!"

"You're blinded by your own selfish desire!"

"Selfish, HA! Girl, you have no idea how many times I dreamed of killing you! I have been locked up and put away so many times I got side tracked…but I wanted to fight you when you were poisoned by your family's teachings."

"They are not poison, the only poison I face is you."

"You are not funny child!"

"I wasn't meant to be a joke, you sick and twisted witch."

"Eat your words," Sakura said as she knocked Kaoru's sword out of her hand. Kaoru just glared up at her and flipped out of the way to grab Kenshin's that was still lying on the ground. She spun around to block Sakura's down ward thrust…"You have been nothing but a painful memory of the life I SHOULD HAVE HAD!"

"So that's what this is about," Kaoru asked with narrowed eyes. "Just because you couldn't handle what was thrown at you, you are taking it out on me? It wasn't like I HAD it EASY! I trained just as hard as any of the boys at the DOJO! I was not treated any differently except with more practice HOURS!"

"HA! You were treated like a princess, what are you talking about?" Sakura lunged and yelled out as Kaoru's knee came in contact with her stomach.

"What you are crazy to think my life was perfect," Kaoru said with tears running down her face. "I had no parents for half of my life…YOU DID! You took them away from me, when I needed a mother to comfort me…she was not there. When I needed a father's arms to protect me he wasn't…yours WAS!"

Sakura paused as memories flooded back and a tears poured down her eyes, "No! No!"

"_**Sakura…"**_

"Mo…mother?"

"_**Sister…"**_

Sakura eyes widened at the sight she was seeing but the others looked at her confused. Before her eyes was her family smiling at her, her father stepped forward and held out his hand to her. **_"We miss you, my little girl." _**Sakura froze as she felt like a little child again as her memory slowly came back.

"_Sakura, be careful!" Her mother's voice rang as she ran ahead of her brother. _

"_Honey, she'll be fine. She has her brother with her."_

"_I know dear, but she is so small I don't want her to get hurt."_

"_Mommy! Daddy!" The little Sakura waved and her parents smiling at her. She brought them a little flower and her mother placed it in her hair as Sakura ran away laughing brightly. _

"_I don't like you are teaching her Kamiya Kasshin to our little girl."_

"_She's a Kamiya, she needs to learn."_

"_Dear, I just think she shouldn't need it."_

"_She'll need to learn to defend herself, there are some men out there that are dogs."_

"_Don't remind me."_

"_Hey! Are you calling your husband a dog?"_

"_Daddy, are you a dog?"_

_Her father chuckled, "No, your mommy is just being mean."_

"_Oh!"_

"_**Sakura, it's enough now. Remember all of the good times we shared…they were not filled with bitter moments…we were harsher on you to protect you from the world."**_

"I'm so sorry…mother, father…I never realized you had to be stricter with me in order to protect me," Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed.

"_**My little girl, no more need for tears. We all love you, and always will. It's just not your time yet to be joined with us."**_

Kenshin took that moment to gather his fainting wife, Hiko slowly approached with Tokio and Saitou. Saitou looked over at Tokio who sadly smiled, "Sakura's parents were strict with her. I guess that is what made her bitter and angry since they were always loose with Kaoru's father."

Hiko nodded, "Even today you must be careful with daughters, there are many men that would take advantage of a young innocent girl for their sexual enjoyment."

"Even so," Saitou said stiffly. "She should have been able to see it, but I guess it is better late than never."

Kenshin nodded in agreement, "I think we should take Kaoru to see Doctor Gensai, that we should."

"I handle things here," Saitou said as his men finally showed up. "I'll make sure all of them get where they belong."

"I'll stay here with you, I think I am no longer needed with Kaoru," Tokio said looking up to her husband.

"That's fine," Saitou said as he used his arm to motion the others to gather up the men and Sakura. "What should I do with your cousin?"

Tokio looked over at her, "She needs to heal, just make sure she is well guarded."

"Well, I'm off with the princess and my idiot apprentice," Hiko said as Kenshin stood up with Kaoru in his arms. "Let's take her home…"

"Right!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two months had passed since that time, Sakura Kamiya was locked up but received frequent visits from her cousin Tokio. While at the Kamiya Dojo had grew quiet with the Himura couple and of course the still young apprentice that spent time there. He still went off on his short travels but always returned to his home. Kaoru was standing around smiling as she was enjoying the clear sunny day as her husband embraced her from behind. She smiled looking up at him, they were now ready to go off on their trip…Yahiko had returned to watch the dojo and to give lessons while the couple went out on another journey. The couple spent countless hours together, but it was obvious they were in love. Hiko sent letters to the couple and they always replied back to him. The man didn't know when not to be arrogant but it did well for the couple as is.

He would never change and that is the way it should be. The couple then embarked on their journey as it was only the beginning. Little did they know that in at least a year's time Kaoru would deliver a healthy baby boy and another journey would come before them. Kaoru now forgiven her aunt for her past transactions was now a happy woman. Though her husband and her had a similar scar it was made in two different times and ways. The burden for the both of them had been lifted as it would appear the future shined brightly for the couple. They were content and extremely happy beyond belief. So the laughter of their child would fill the dojo…and also…

"I can't believe you gave Yahiko your sword," Kaoru said as she placed Kenji, their miracle, down for his nap. "Kenji is pretty upset that Yahiko got it before him."

Kenshin chuckled as his wife joined him out on the small porch, "Well it was fair enough, Yahiko was like a son to us in a way."

Kaoru nodded, "Did you ever think we would be this happy?"

Kenshin kissed her cheek, "No, we are more than what I thought we would be. So…do you want to make a trip to Kyoto?"

"That would be nice," Kaoru said with a smile. "Kenji is old enough to travel now. I know Uncle wants to stop making trips here…and Misao hasn't gotten a chance to see him yet either."

"Then let us plan a trip to Kyoto," Kenshin warmly wrapped his arms around his wife's body. "I also I am wondering how many of our friends are doing, that I am."

"Well, we could send a message to Megumi…I know she wants to go to Kyoto for the festival coming up."

"We could do that, that we could."

"It would be Kenji's first official trip," Kaoru said excitedly. "Our first family vacation…"

"So that means you can't bring your sword, since I no longer have mine," Kenshin teased and Kaoru playfully punched him.

"Kenshin Himura," Kaoru scolded him playfully and he looked up at her innocently.

"Yes Kaoru Himura," Kenshin smiled sweetly and Kaoru's charade faded as she embraced her husband.

"You're a dead men," she whispered playfully.

"Oro?" Kenshin then sprinted to their bedroom and Kaoru happily chased after him. So their journey of parenthood began. They would face everyday together and all of what life had to bring them. They were happily married and forever will be. Their trip to Kyoto would be eventual but for another pair it would either be the breaking or the beginning of something totally new.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, thanks to those you read this all the way through! Also, there is a story following this and it will be an Aoshi/Misao pairing but the updates on how Kenshin/Kaoru and their son Kenji will be written in there. So if you like the pairing of Aoshi/Misao go check it out…if not, then so be it. Thank you for those that reviewed! Thank you to those that read…until next time!


End file.
